Exo showtime random episode
by Orenjisoul
Summary: CHAPTER 7! Exo showtime episode 5 - Chen's road movie Full Version. Masih ingat video rekaman Chen tentang jalan-jalan para member EXO di showtime episode 5? Ternyata ada banyak bagian yang tidak diperlihatkan lho! Berikut adalah Full Versionnya!
1. Chapter 1

**Penulis baru nih! Salam kenal semuanya.**

**Ini fanfic pertama yang mungkin bakal gaje, mohon dimaklumi…**

**Summary – Diambil dari Exo Showtime ep 6, author nyelipin adegan setelah yaja time dan sebelum para member tidur dengan imajinasi author sendiri…**

**EXO'S SHOWTIME EP 6.5**

**Desclaimer : Orang tua yang telah melahirkan para Member EXO**

Cast : All Exo Members

.

.

Angin masih berhembus begitu kencang di luar bangunan dorm dadakan tepi pantai para member Exo. Suasana malam terlihat begitu mencekam. Namun suara gelak tawa masih terdengar heboh hingga keluar bangunan. Yep, para member yang masih terjaga di malam larut tersebut baru saja menyelesaikan Yaja time mereka yang begitu ricuh.

Park Chanyeol meremas lembaran aluminium foil di tangannya sambil menghela nafas panjang. Sudut matanya lalu menangkap pemandangan si Galaxy Kris hyung tengah menguap lebar sambil mengucek-ucek mata.

Chanyeol (CY): Hari sudah malam. Ayo kita tidur!

TAO : Hyung. Bagaimana cara kita tidur?

Luhan (LH) : Hanya ada 2 ranjang untuk 12 orang. Kalau begitu 6 orang masing-masing ranjang.

Baekhyun (BH) : Kalau begitu kami para vocal line di satu ranjang dan kalian para rapper dan dancer line di satu ranjang. Adil 'kan?

Seketika ruangan terdiam dengan masing-masing member melirik ke arah Kris.

SEHUN : Aku tidak mau!

D.O : Hm! Cukup adil.

KAI : (menepuk bahu D.O) Yah! Adil darimana!? (nunjuk-nunjuk Kris) Yang satu ini saja sudah menuhin tempat!

KRIS : (Sewot) Yah… apa yaja time masih belum berakhir?

KAI : A, Sorry hyung.

CHEN : Bukannya di lemari ada selimut? Mungkin ada kasur dan bantal juga.

CY : Ah, jjinja? (Pergi ke arah dapur dan membuka lemari.) WUHUU! Bisa nih! Bisa nih! Kalau begitu sebagian tidur diluar dan sebagian di ranjang. Siapa yang akan tidur di luar?

Member : …

LAY : Diluar terlalu dingin…

CY : Aku juga nggak mau sih…

SUHO : (Tiba-tiba angkat tangan) Biar aku tidur diluar. Sebagai 'suho' sudah sepantasnya aku berkorban demi melindungi kalian semua. Aku rela berkorban…

Para member pun melirik ke arah sang leader dengan tatapan penuh haru dibarengi music slow.

SEHUN : Ya, silakan hyung! Dengan senang hati!

SUHO : NJLEBB!

Serempak para member lain ketawa-ketiwi dengan suara melengking Chen dan Tao mendominasi, sementara Xiumin dan Luhan tepuk tangan kegirangan.

SUHO : Yah! Yaaah! Kupikir kalian bakal bilang 'jangan memaksakan diri hyung~!'

KAI : Suho hyung terlalu banyak nonton drama akhir-akhir ini.

KRIS : Kalau begitu aku juga akan tidur di luar.

Member : …! Wae?

KRIS : Ranjang is not my style.

Member : …

Hembusan angin mulai mereda. Udara bagian dalam dorm mulai terasa hangat begitu pemanas dinyalakan. Para Exo member terlihat sedang sibuk menggeser-geser sofa ke tepi ruangan dan menggelar kasur di lantai.

Sementara para dongsaeng pada sibuk, Kris malah asyik duduk di atas sofa. Chen yang lagi narik-narik kasur ke posisi yang pas langsung geleng-geleng kepala.

CHEN : Para dongsaeng sedang bekerja keras, apa yang kau lakukan?

KRIS : …

CHEN : (melempar bantal ke arah Kris) Hyung!

KRIS : …

CHEN : (melempar bantal satu lagi) Hyung!

Sang leader EXO-M akhirnya kehilangan kesabaran dan berdiri lalu balas melempar bantal-bantal tersebut ke arah Chen yang dengan lincahnya berkelit ke samping hingga para bantal tersebut malah mendarat dikepala Tao yang duduk di sebelahnya. Alhasil si Panda tertelungkup ke lantai dengan posisi OTL.

D.O : Kris hyung, bantu aku angkat sofa

KRIS : Eh? Baiklah…

CY : Kalau begitu 4 orang di ranjang, 2 orang di sofa dan sisanya di lantai.

Xiumin (XM) : Aku dan Lu-ge tidur didalam.

KAI : Kami juga mau didalam, kasurnya empuk

CY : Mengingat uri Minseokie hyung yang akan berusia lebih dari 50 tahun depan, Minseok hyung boleh tidur di dalam. Luhan hyung juga boleh.

BH : Ya! Kenapa kau yang memutuskan!?

CY : Aku MC acara ini.

BH : Ah, benar… Aku lupa…

D.O : Jujur saja aku juga nggak ingat…

CY : (Ngurut-ngurut dada) Ah… jadi MC emang berat

Setelah kasur berhasil di gelar dengan sempurna, Lay yang semenjak tadi udah terkantuk-kantuk mulai berguling ke atas kasur kayak ulet.

LAY : Daebak! Kasur ini sangat nyaman!

CHEN : Ah Jjinja? (Ikut berguling ke sebelah Lay) YAH! Ini benar-benar nyaman!

Para member lain ikut berguling ke atas kasur dengan posisi berantakan, termasuk Xiumin dan Luhan yang walau sudah pasti tidur di ranjang sekarang malah saling berpandangan dengan tatapan menyesal.

BH : Aku mau di luar saja!

SEHUN : Kenapa sekarang semuanya jadi mau diluar? Jadi sekarang siapa yang bakal tidur di ranjang?

Selaku MC akhirnya Chanyeol berdiri dengan langkah jinjit-jinjit agar tidak menginjak member lain yang masih berguling santai di atas kasur gelar.

CY : Kalau begitu kita putuskan 2 orang lagi selain Minseok hyung dan Luhan hyung yang bakal tidur diranjang dengan game! Dua orang yang kalah tidur di ranjang.

TAO : Game apa?

LAY : Ayo lakukan dance battle.

SUHO : Hompimpa saja.

KAI : Jangan hompimpa! Kita sudah hompimpa di pantai.

LH : Kai-ah! Bilang saja kau takut kalah hompimpa lagi.

CY : Game yang sederhana saja. Karena Minseok hyung dan Luhan hyung tidak termasuk maka kita ada 10 orang. (melempar 8 buah bantal ke tengah kasur)

Para member lalu berdiri melingkar mengelilingi tumpukan bantal di kasur. Gamenya sederhana. Ke sepuluh member akan berebut supaya mendapatkan satu dari 8 bantal hingga 2 orang yang tidak mendapatkan bantal tidur di ranjang.

KRIS : Apa aku harus ikut main ini?

BH : Hyung… jangan bilang kalau 'berebut bantal is not my style'.

KRIS : (Sweatdrop)

TAO : KHHAAHAHAHAHAH!

Staf acara pun meniup peluit tanda game dimulai. Serentak para member melompat ke tengah kasur laksana wolf yang nge-growl untuk berebut mangsa (bantal).

Kai dan Sehun berhasil mendarat di tumpukan bantal lebih dulu dan langsung tengkurap memangku seluruh bantal. Naas bagi 2 maknae ini malah jadi korban himpitan 8 hyung yang tengkurap di atas tubuh mereka. Luhan langsung tepuk tangan kegirangan melihat para member saling himpit dan berusaha berebut bantal sementara kedua maknae malang tersebut Cuma bisa teriak tragis.

SEHUN : AAARRGGGHH! TOLOOOONG! HYUUUNG!

KAI : AGGH! BERAAAT!

Lay yang berada di tumpukan paling atas segera berdiri dan menarik ujung sebuah bantal yang mencuat keluar. Begitu juga dengan Suho sehingga kedua member ini langsung high five karena dinyatakan aman. Sementara member lain?

CY : YAH! KAI-AH! Jangan tutup bantalnya! Minggir!

KAI : Dihimpit begini gimana bisa minggir!?

Kris yang kini berada di tumpukan paling atas langsung terjungkal kebelakang begitu Tao yang ada dibawahnya tiba-tiba berdiri sambil menarik bantal yang semenjak tadi berhasil dipegangnya. Dengan tampang kesal ia lalu merangkak kembali ke arah tumpukan para member untuk menarik bantal yang mencuat tepat di bawah kaki Baekhyun. Belum sempat ia menyentuh ujung bantal tersebut, kaki nakal Baekhyun yang tengah meronta-ronta malah mampir di wajahnya berkali-kali hingga ia kembali terjungkal ke belakang. Entah karena kasihan atau apa, akhirnya Tao maju ke depan dan menarik bantal tersebut dengan mudahnya dan memberikannya pada sang Kris hyung.

XM : Ini benar-benar intens!

LH : Saat ini Kyungsoo berada di posisi paling atas, dibawahnya ada Chanyeol, lalu Baekhyun dan Chen… lalu kedua maknae kita yang malang… (komentator dadakan)

D.O berusaha menjangkau sebuah bantal yang terjepit diantara tubuh Kai dan menariknya dengan cool. Alhasil vokalis berbadan mungil itu langsung melompat turun sambil mengangkat bantal kemenangannya dengan wajah bangga. Kini akhirnya pertarungan sengit antara kedua maknae dan para beagle line memperebutkan 3 bantal yang tersisa.

Chanyeol yang kini posisinya paling enak sibuk menarik-narik kaki Baekhyun agar bisa minggir. Namun Baekhyun yang tidak mau kalah malah melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Chen sebagai pegangan. Tak ayal teriakan melengking Chen yang persis ayam mau dipotong langsung memenuhi ruangan.

CHEN : Ya! Byun Baekhyun! Leher..! LEHER!

Posisi Sehun sekarang udah agak lowong. Segera maknae tersebut mengambil bantal yang dihimpitnya dan berdiri secepat angin. Namun sial baginya karena si Happy virus malah menarik belakang kerah baju maknae tersebut dan merebut bantalnya.

SEHUN : YA! ITU CURANG! MANA BOLEH MEREBUT BANTAL GITU!

CY : Bukannya nama game ini emang 'berebut bantal'?

SEHUN : Eh.. gi, gitu ya…?

Bukan Chen namanya kalau nggak nge-trolling. Ia malah sibuk menggelitiki perut Kai yang ada dibawahnya habis-habisan hingga dancing machine itu kini menggelinjang tak karuan sambil tertawa. Kompak, Baekhyun langsung turun dari atas Chen dan bergabung menggelitiki Kai yang hampir nangis karena kebanyakan ketawa.

Tak tahan lagi akhirnya Kai menyerah dan berguling ke samping sehingga 2 bantal yang semenjak tadi ditutupinya berhasil disambar 2 hyungnya tersebut.

Peluit kembali berbunyi, berbarengan dengan Chen dan Baekhyun yang mengangkat bantal mereka layaknya tropi olimpiade sementara Kai masih tergeletak naas di atas kasur.

SUHO : jadi intinya penderitaan Jongin dan Sehun semenjak tadi tidak membuahkan hasil…

Dan terputuskanlah, Kai, Sehun, Xiumin dan Luhan tidur di ranjang…

Question : Bagaimana cara para member menentukan posisi tidur di dorm, di hotel atau dimana saja?

Answer : Bermain game konyol yang ga guna…

**Bersambung ke Exo's Showtime ep 6 bagian akhir.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Random episode exo showtime Chapter 2!**

**Terima kasih atas review para pembaca. Akhirnya author memutuskan untuk membuat chapter 2. **

**Balasan Review chapter 1**

Misaki Yumi : Makasih atas reviewnya! Bener, bener! Di chap 1 yang sengsara tuh maknae line, dan di chap ini bakal ada 2 orang lagi yang sengsara. Mungkin tiap chap bakal ada member yang sengsara nih…

BluePrince14 : Makasih atas reviewnya! Sesuai permintaan! Dibikin lagi! Hehehe… inspirasinya sih secara khusus ga ada… cuman heran aja kok tuh 2 maknae bisa tidur di kasur ya? Tiap episode author selalu punya hal yang bikin author heran, walau sebenarnya ga penting…

Kyuuminjoong : Makasih atas reviewnya! Wah… author juga pengen ini ada videonya sebenernya. Kapan lagi bisa ngeliat member Exo himpit-himpitan. Hehehe…

BcozI'mNaughty : Makasih atas reviewnya! Sejalan ama permintaan naughty (?) Author emang lagi nulis ep 9 nih! Hahaha kebetulan banget ya!

: Makasih atas reviewnya! Beneran lucu? Syukur deh… Author takut ceritanya garing soalnya. Masang genre humor itu kadang berat juga… hahaha

Lelybaekhun : Makasih atas reviewnya! Boleh request kok… tapi kali ini ep 9 dulu ya…btw adegan tao dan sehun di pantai itu maksudnya gimana? Author blank mode…

**Desclaimer : Orang tua yang telah melahirkan para Member EXO**

**Cast : All Exo Members**

**Summary – Ini adalah adegan sebelum memasuki episode 9, makanya disebut Exo's Showtime ep 9 INTRO. Menceritakan tentang kenapa para Rapper tidak latihan nge-rap seperti vocal line yang latihan nyanyi dan dancer line yang latihan joget… eh nge-dance.**

**.**

**Exo's Showtime ep 9 INTRO**

Gedung SMEntertainment. Malam hari.

Para member Exo tengah duduk dengan formasi U di dalam sebuah practice room. Tak ada suara. Cuma ada Baekhyun yang lagi sibuk menggembung-gembungkan pipi sambil melihat ke member lain di kiri-kanan, Luhan yang lagi sibuk narik-narik tudung hoodie nya Xiumin, Chen yang lagi sibuk guling-guling di lantai, Lay yang lagi sibuk nge-jpg mode dan para member lain melakukan hal-hal yang hampir sama anehnya.

SEHUN : … Apa yang akan kita lakukan?

SUHO : Karena ini practice room, ayo kita latihan!

KAI : Ya… ayo… latihan…

Member : ….

Chanyeol (CY) : Yah, kenapa tidak ada yang berdiri? Kenapa suasananya jadi suram gini sih?

TAO : Itu karena Lay hyung dan Minseok hyung sedang tidak sehat hari ini (nunjuk Lay dan Xiumin yang lagi murung dengan kelopak mata terbuka separoh). Bahkan lingkaran hitam di mata Lay hyung lebih tebal dari punyaku.

BH : Nggak, nggak… Nggak ada yang menandingi lingkaran hitam punyamu. Akhir-akhir ini hitamnya malah makin parah.

CHEN : Kau bahkan kelihatan lebih tidak sehat dari Lay hyung

TAO : Hyung~! Mataku ini nggak ada hubungannya sama kesehatan! Ini makin hitam karena aku susah tidur gara-gara film horror kemarin!

CHEN : Kalau gitu jangan tidur terlalu malam! Jaga kesehatanmu dengan baik. Kalau kau sakit dan lingkaran hitammu makin lebar…

BH : … kami bisa salah mengenalimu sebagai 'karakter horror'

Setelah bincang-bincang singkat tersebut, mendadak perhatian semua member tertuju pada sehelai kertas kuning berlabel Exo's Showtime yang dilempar staf acara ke tengah mereka. Chanyeol yang duduk paling tengah langsung menyambar kertas berisi pertanyaan tersebut dan membacanya keras-keras.

CY : Pertanyaan! Apa yang terjadi di ruang latihan para member Exo?

KRIS : Kami berlatih. Jawaban selesai.

SEHUN : (tepuk tangan pelan sambil angguk-angguk sok paham) Yeah! Itulah jawaban ala Cold city guy.

D.O : Hyung! Karena acara ini 'showtime' jadi kita harus menjawab dengan menunjukkannya.

Luhan (LH) : Jadi kita harus menunjukkan cara kita berlatih? Latihan vocal atau dance?

BH : Vocal! Vocal!

KAI : DANCE! DANCE!

CY : Kita lakukan sesuai posisi masing-masing saja. Kita pakai ruang latihan yang berbeda-beda.

D.O : Bagus. Aku setuju!

KAI : Yang akan berlatih dance aku, Lay hyung, Sehun… lalu… (nengok kiri kanan) Siapa lagi?

BH : Chen!

Serempak para member ketawa-ketawa sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Chen yang langsung bangkit dari acara guling-guling rianya.

SEHUN : Dansheen Masheen!

CHEN : AAAAAAH~! JJINJAAA~!

KAI : Bagaimana dengan Minseok hyung?

XM : … Aku mau ngedance… (lesu)

BH : Chen, D.O, Luhan hyung dan aku latihan vocal.

SUHO : Aku juga ikut tim vocal!

CY : Aku akan… aku harus latihan apa ya?

KRIS : Chanyeol, ayo kita latihan nge-rap

CY : Oh ya? Ide bagus hyung! Kalau begitu yang akan latihan rap adalah aku, Kris hyung dan karakter horror

TAO : AKU BUKAN KARAKTER HORROR!

Para member lalu berdiri berkelompok sesuai grup masing-masing. Kali ini mereka bakal menentukan tempat untuk berlatih.

LH : Kami bakal latihan vocal disini. Ruangan ini paling bagus!

TAO : Nggak hyung! Kami yang pakai ruangan ini. Ruangan ini paling cocok untuk kami.

D.O : Kenapa?

KRIS : Karena grup kami paling keren dari ketiga grup.

CHEN : Yaa! Nggak ada alasan yang lebih masuk akal apa!

BH : Emang apa lebih grup kalian dari grup kami?

CY : Kelebihan kelompok kami?

Mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung berdiri di samping sang Bacon dan menepuk-nepuk kepala rekannya itu dengan sebelah tangan. Spontan para member lain langsung ngakak sambil guling-guling di lantai sementara Baekhyun langsung menampar-nampar punggung Chanyeol dengan wajah gemas. Sementara Kris dan Tao malah ikutan berdiri di samping Chen dan D.O sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala mereka.

BH : Yah! Punya badan tinggi itu bukan kelebihan!

CHEN : Benar! Saat ini tubuh pendek adalah impian semua orang!

KAI : Oh ya? Siapa yang bilang?

CHEN : Aku!

SUHO : Ya ya ya~! Sudah! Ayo mulai latihan!

Dan latihanpun akhirnya dimulai.

.

Ruang latihan 1. (Ruang terbagus). Para rapper line…

Kris, Tao dan Chanyeol yang berhasil mendapatkan ruangan terbagus kini malah asyik tidur-tiduran di sofa di sudut ruang latihan. Nggak ada hal yang menarik…

CY : Ada apa ini? Kita harus melakukan sesuatu yang menarik

TAO : Tapi hyung… bagaimana caranya membuat latihan rap menjadi menarik?

KRIS : Ayo kita lakukan rap battle

CY : Ya… ayo! (Bangkit dari sofa dan langsung memasang topi snapback). Kris hyung duluan.

Segera ruang latihan itu dipenuhi alunan beatbox Chanyeol yang super cool. Kris langsung meletakkan tangannya di sandaran sofa dan pasang pose super santai sambil angguk-angguk ngikutin irama music.

KRIS : Yeah… uh-huh… Yeah… That's right… Uh-huh, here we go… Yeah… let's do it… yeah…

TAO : KYAHHAHAHAHAHA! Yaa Hyung! Rap macam apa itu!

CY : 'yeah, uh-huh, yeah!' (meniru Kris)

KRIS : Yah, ini tak begitu menarik. Kita harus melakukan hal yang lebih keren.

CY : (berjalan menuju pintu) kalau begitu aku akan pergi melihat grup yang lain. Apa hal menarik yang mereka lakukan.

.

Ruang latihan 2. Para dancer line

Tak jauh berbeda dari grup rapper. Suasana di grup dance malah lebih suram dengan adanya Lay dan Xiumin yang masih kelihatan lemes.

KAI : Minseok hyung, Lay hyung, kalian baik-baik saja?

XM/LAY : … ya…

SEHUN/KAI : …

SEHUN : Ini sama sekali bukan baik-baik saja.

XM : Silakan latihan duluan. Nanti kami menyusul

Lay dan Xiumin akhirnya tiduran di lantai dengan wajah ngantuk. Suasana begitu suram seakan-akan ada awan hitam di atas ruangan tersebut. Sehun dan Kai yang semula semangat kini malah ikutan duduk sambil mangku lutut. Disaat seperti itu Chanyeol memasuki ruangan.

CY : WOOOAH! Kenapa udara di sini terasa berat?

KAI : Lay hyung dan Minseok hyung masih kurang sehat… yah… gitulah… (lemes)

CY : Kai-ah! Sepertinya aura suram Lay-hyung menular padamu.

LAY : Chanyeol. Ayo main gitar dan berlatih composing. Pinggangku masih cedera jadi tidak sanggup nge-dance.

KAI : Benar hyung. Dengan aura ceria Chanyeol hyung mungkin aura suram hyung bisa jadi netral…

CY : Oh ya? Kalau gitu ayo kita cari ruangan lain hyung.

.

Ruang latihan 1. Rapper line

TAO : Chanyeol hyung sudah kelamaan nih hyung!

KRIS : Mungkin dia keasyikan ngobrol…

Disaat bersamaan, pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampakkan wujud 5 pemuda tampan memasuki ruangan. Dan mereka adalah…

TAO : Oh! Shinee sunbaenim! (membungkuk hormat)

JONGHYUN : Eh? Kalian sedang makai ruangan ini? Kami mau latihan koreo untuk konser…

TAO/KRIS : …

Kris dan Tao langsung saling berpandangan dengan wajah bingung. Semenit kemudian 2 rapper itu keluar dari ruangan sambil berjalan menyusuri koridor.

KRIS : Karena Shinee adalah senior kami, kami harus mendahulukan mereka (menghadap kamera)

TAO : Benar! Kami adalah junior yang penuh hormat!

KRIS : Dan kami juga keren!

TAO : Tapi hyung… kita jadi tidak bisa latihan! Bukannya ini gawat? Gimana ini hyung~!

KRIS : Kalau tidak ikut latihan kita bisa-bisa nggak dapat jam tayang… Tidak ada jalan lain selain menumpang ke grup lain…

.

Ruang latihan 1. Dancer line

KAI : Menumpang disini? Puh! (nahan ketawa) Hyung! Kalian ini ngapain sih!

SEHUN : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH! (Ga nahan-nahan ketawa)

KRIS : Kami ada sedikit masalah jadi harus pindah ruangan.

TAO : Kami akan ikut ngedance bareng kalian.

KAI : Sudah terlambat hyung! Kami baru selesai nge-dance

KRIS/TAO : …. Mworago?

SEHUN : Minseok hyung cuma tiduran di sudut karena masih nggak enak badan jadi kami cuma berdua makanya cepat selesai.

KRIS : Oh… Ya sudah…

Akhirnya Kris dan Tao meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan tampang kecewa diiringi Lagu Baby don't cry

.

Ruang latihan 4. Lay dan Chanyeol

Alunan melodi gitar menyambut kedatangan duo rapper Tao dan Kris. Suara nyanyian Lay terdengar begitu menyayat sehingga aura ruangan terasa begitu berat. Bahkan Chanyeol sang happy virus yang berencana menyemangati Lay kini malah ikutan galau.

Segera Kris dan Tao mundur sambil nutup pintu.

KRIS : Suasananya terlalu suram.

TAO : Aku juga jadi malas masuk.

.

Ruang latihan 3. Vocal line.

D.O : Menumpang? Apa-apaan nih hyung?

SUHO : Bukannya kalian bareng Chanyeol?

KRIS : Kami ada sedikit masalah jadi harus pindah ruangan. Boleh kan?

LH : No no no no no noooo~! (bgm : apink-nonono)

CHEN : Bukannya kalian grup paling keren huh?

BH : Bukannya ruangan kalian paling bagus huh?

CHEN : Bukannya ruangan itu paling cocok sama kalian huh?

BH : Bukannya kalian lebih tinggi dari kami huh?

KRIS : Yaaah! Kalian masih dendam? Jadi kami nggak boleh numpang?

Vocal Line : Nggak boleh!

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka dan Xiumin muncul dari sana. Masih dengan wajah agak ngantuk.

XM : Kai dan Sehun sudah selesai latihan dan mereka lagi istirahat. Boleh aku menumpang di sini?

Para vocal line langsung berhamburan ke pintu dan menyambut Xiumin dengan antusias.

LH : Ya! Ya! Boleh, boleh!

CHEN : Mari hyung! Biar kupapah!

BH : Kalau Minseok hyung boleh!

Tak tergambar lagi betapa sewotnya Tao dan Kris saat ini. Akhirnya untuk kesekian kalinya kedua rapper itu meninggalkan ruangan dengan kecewa.

KRIS : Habislah kita… Kita nggak bakal dapat jam tayang.

TAO : Tenang hyung! Aku ada ide…

Tao mengeluarkan selembar kertas kuning bertuliskan Exo's Showtime yang masih kosong dari dalam sakunya. Segera ia menulis sebuah pertanyaan palsu untuk nantinya diberikan ke staf acara di bagian para vocal line secara diam-diam. Dan pertanyaan yang ditulis olehnya adalah…

Question : Diantara para vocal line, siapa yang paling hebat nge-rap? P.s : biar rapper line yang jadi jurinya…

**Bersambung ke exo showtime ep 9.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3! Hmmm… lama ga update… Author lagi bingung mau nulis tentang apa. Akhirnya bikin ep 10 deh… Soalnya di youtube semua pada protes bagian Chanyeol kai suho lay di-cut. Buat yang ngerequest author mohon maaf dulu belum bisa Menuhin permintaannya soalnya author nggak ngikutin showtime dari awal banget. Cuma nonton loncat-loncat kayak ulet cabe… Jadi author harus nonton ulang seluruh episode kayaknya nih! Hehehe…**

**Balasan review**

PANDAMUDA : Makasih atas reviewnya! Hmm… bagus juga, tapi author nonton showtime episodenya lompat-lompat… Lain kali kalau ada ide author bakal buat dari ep awal. Eh? Behind the scene? Kenapa nggak di publish? Publish dong~! Kayaknya seru! Author pasti baca deh!

BECOZIMNAUGHTY : Makasih atas reviewnya! Hahahah! Iya nih, awalnya mau nulis Bacon tapi kepanjangan. Jadi author nulis BH deh. Jadi rada ngeres ya? Hmm… Taohun kayaknya emang makin mesra akhir-akhir ini. Di ep 11 juga ada momentnya tuh…

YOUNLAYCIOUS88 : Makasih atas reviewnya! Yep… menurut rencana author tiap episode bakal ada yang apes! Hahaha!

BLUEPRINCE14 : Makasih atas reviewnya! Weewww, kompakan sama Chen nih guling-guling di lantai? Gak boleh! Chenchen itu punya Author! (hehehe) Maaf ya kali ini apdetnya gak terlalu Asap… Lagi dilemma soalnya… buat chap depan diusahain lebih cepat deh…

PUTRIFEBRIANTI96 : Makasih atas reviewnya! Hmmm… yang Kai dipukulin itu yang di ep 9 ya? Karena ep 9 kemarin udah jadi author bikin ep lain dulu ya…

LAILAROHMADONA : Makasih atas reviewnya! Oke! Maaf menunggu lama!

MERISKALIM : Makasih atas reviewnya! Makasih juga atas semangatnya!

GUARDME : Makasih atas reviewnya! Hmm… bukannya sama sih… tapi ini kayak ngelengkapin bagian-bagian yang nggak diceritain di EST. Apa ya namanya… side story? Ya, gitu deh… hahaha (PLAK!)

HIKMATUINK : Makasih atas reviewnya! Waaww, usernamenya lucu…! Okeh! Author bakal coba bikin episode awal-awal juga, mungkin gak bakal berurutan, tergantung dapat inspirasi…

TANIA3424 : Makasih atas reviewnya! Yak, begitulah ternyata… (?)

**Summary – Di episode 10, bagian Chanyeol, kai, Lay dan Suho dipotong. Gimana kira-kira reaksi mereka kalo masuk rumah hantu? Disini Lay digambarkan cukup berani soalnya dia kayaknya orangnya kalem, Chanyeol agak takut soalnya dulu pas interview Chanyeol bilang pernah ngalamin kejadian horror waktu sekamar ama Chen, Kai lebih penakut dari Chanyeol soalnya pas ep 10 dia usaha banget pingin dapat pasangan, dan Suho… yang udah nonton Happy camp pasti tau kalau Suho super penakut.**

CAUTION : Karena agak sulit, format penulisan kali ini nyampur2. Kecuali saat Suho dan Lay di rumah hantu semuanya masih dalam format percakapan kayak biasa. Mohon maaf kalau nanti reader jadi bingung…

.

**Exo's Showtime Ep 10 Missing Cut**

**.**

Para member Exo kini tengah menjalani tantangan memasuki rumah hantu. Berbagai reaksi telah diperlihatkan para member yang masuk. Kris yang minta maaf sama hantu saking takutnya, D.O yang ngacir duluan dan ninggalin Luhan sendirian dalam rumah hantu, Chen yang bukannya takut malah nyalamin dan ngasih hotpack sama para hantu, Baekhyun yang ngoceh nggak karuan sepanjang jalan sampai ngiler, dan Xiumin hyung yang berhasil keluar dengan kecepatan cahaya dari dalam rumah hantu. Dan berikutnya adalah giliran sang healing Unicorn, Lay.

Chanyeol (CY) : Mulai! (ngibas-ngibas bendera)

Luhan (LH) : Fighting Lay!

Lay mulai berjalan ke dalam rumah hantu dengan wajah kalem. Langkahnya cukup lambat tapi nggak terlalu keseret-seret seperti pasangan D.O Luhan sebelumnya.

CHEN : Lay hyung orang yang sangat jantan. Kayaknya dia nggak bakal teriak.

KRIS : Aeey… dalam rumah hantu tak ada yang namanya jantan atau tidak. Kau bakal teriak kayak orang bodoh

BH : Tapi Xiumin hyung dan Chen nggak teriak sama sekali tuh!

KRIS : …

SEHUN : Jujur saja hyung, kami pikir yang nggak bakal teriak itu kau.

BH : Kami pikir kau bakal ngedip ke hantunya dan bilang "Permisi… ungya ungya..."

Member : HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!

SEHUN : 'Permisi… ungya ungya…' (ngejek)

KRIS : … (Garuk-garuk pipi dengan tampang sewot)

Sementara itu Lay di dalam rumah hantu kini memasuki ruangan pertama.

"Ah… di sini benar-benar gelap… ah jjinja… Apa ini benar jalannya? Apa benar di sini?" gumam Lay sambil menoleh kiri kanan. Ia lalu menyorotkan senternya ke sekeliling sambil menggigit-gigit bibir bawahnya. Disaat seperti itu, mendadak hantu pertama 'menerkam' sang unicorn dari arah samping dan…

"UWOOOAH! Ah, kaget! Ah, maaf. Annyonghaseyo… ". Segera sang unicorn membungkuk hormat lalu berlalu dari ruangan itu dengan tenang kembali.

Memasuki lorong gelap dengan sebuah lukisan abstrak di didingnya. Lay menundukkan badannya sejenak untuk melihat jauh ke ujung lorong.

"Permisi… Nggak ada apa-apa di lorong ini kan?" gumamnya sambil melanjutkan langkah. Sedang asyik berjalan tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan dari dinding. Terkaget, lay langsung bersiap untuk berlari. Dan kejadian mengejutkan pun terjadi…

Lay hyung kita yang imut-imut tak berdosa kepeleset. Jatuh dengan pose bak penguin lagi seluncuran di es.

"AAAKHHH!" Rintihnya.

Senter di tangan Lay pun jatuh keras berguling di lantai. Sang healing unicorn menghela nafas panjang seraya berdiri dan segera meraih senternya kembali. Sayang, akibat terbentur terlalu keras senter tersebut malah mati.

"Senternya mati! Waaah…! Bagaimana ini? Walau ada lampu tapi di sini terlalu gelap…"

Sang Unicorn lalu mengetuk-ngetuk kepala senternya dengan telunjuk dengan harapan senternya kembali hidup. Nggak ada reaksi.

Akhirnya Lay mengambil keputusan untuk terus maju. Ia pun berjalan perlahan menyusuri lorong gelap itu. Akankah Lay hyung kita baik-baik saja?

Xiumin sebelumnya juga berjalan dalam rumah hantu tanpa menghidupkan senter dan berhasil keluar dengan selamat. Namun apa bedanya dengan Lay? Jika Xiumin berjalan dengan tatapan lurus ke depan, Lay malah asyik liat kiri kanan dengan mulut membentuk huruf O.

TIba di ruangan dipenuhi lemari tua, Lay masih sibuk menengok kiri-kanan sambil melongo sampai-sampai ia malah kebentur di sana-sini.

"AKHH! Ah, ada lemari… AAAKHH! Disini juga… Kenapa banyak lemari di sini? Waah… AKKH!"

Dan saat hantu penunggu lorong lemari tua muncul, bisa ditebak, bukannya lari ketakutan Lay malah menabrak sang hantu hingga keduanya jatuh terjerembab di lantai.

"AAKHHH! Ah, Maaf, maaf…!" Lay segera bangun dan membantu hantu penunggu lemari tua itu untuk berdiri.

.

Para member diluar yang nggak tahu apa-apa…

SEHUN : 'AAKKH'?

D.O : 'AKKHH'? Apa maksudnya AAKKH?

XM : Mwoya, mwoya? Apa yang terjadi dengan Lay?

BH : Dari tadi yang kedengaran cuma 'AAKKH!' Bukan 'AAAAAAHHHHH~!' (teriak dengan suara genit)

SUHO : Suaranya seperti sedang kesakitan…

CHEN : Sepertinya bertemu hantu bagi Lay hyung adalah hal yang menyakitkan…

.

Kembali ke Lay di dalam rumah hantu…

Kini Lay berada di ruangan penuh plastik (?) compang camping di sisi kanan kiri. Unicorn dengan tampang polos itu sibuk mengibas-ngibas plastik itu hingga tanpa disadari tiba-tiba sebuah tangan terulur dari bawah dinding dan menggapai kakinya. Sang Unicorn tersentak kaget dan berlari ke depan dengan ceroboh. Nggak sadar ada belokan di depannya, unicorn kita yang malang kembal kejeduk keras sampai terjungkal ke belakang. Senternya di tangannya pun jatuh kembali.

"Aaahh... sakit..." rintihnya sambil mengurut-urut dahi. Ia lalu mengambil senternya kembali dan...

Senter itu kembali hidup! Tapi kembali mati beberapa detik kemudian lalu hidup lagi. Berkedap-kedip kayak lampu disco. Lay segera merogoh senter itu kembali dan berjalan dengan agak lebih santai.

"Syukurlah senternya hidup… Ahh… jjinja…"

Dan dengan (setengah) hidupnya senter Lay, ruang terakhirpun bukan apa-apa lagi baginya hingga ia keluar dengan wajah santai. Berbeda dengan para member yang menyambutnya dengan wajah heran.

CHEN : Hyung! Kau nggak apa-apa?

CY : Teriakanmu terdengar aneh.

Lay cuma senyum manis sambil duduk kembali ke tempat duduknya.

.

.

CY : Selanjutnya Suho hyung!

Suho sang leader mulai berdiri dari bangkunya dengan wajah masam. Para member bertepuk tangan ria.

SUHO : Yah… apa aku benar-benar harus masuk?

CY : Tentu saja!

SEHUN : We are one! Jadi kita harus sama-sama menderita.

D.O : Suho hyung benar-benar anti dengan yang berbau horror (ketawa kecil)

Suho langsung menghela nafas lesu dan mulai berjalan perlahan menuju pintu dengan wajah pucat. Ia mulai membuka tirai pintu masuk namun segera menutupnya lagi. Ia lalu membukanya lagi lalu menutupnya lagi. Ia lalu membukanya lagi dan menutupnya lagi.

CY : Yah hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan! Ppalli!

SUHO : I, ini terlalu gelap…

BH : Nggak terlalu seram kok!

SUHO : Aku nggak mau dengar itu dari orang yang keluar sambil ngiler. Chen! Kasih hyung tips dong!

CHEN : Tips?

SUHO : Ya. Supaya nggak takut.

CHEN : Berpikir positif saja hyung! Maka kau akan baik-baik saja. Hantu benci hal-hal yang berbau positif

SUHO : Positif?

CHEN : Tertawa misalnya.

Para member langsung membekap mulut masing-masing buat nahan ketawa. Suho langsung sweatdrop tapi karena nggak ada pilihan lain akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam dengan langkah pelan-pelan.

Memasuki ruangan pertama. Suho mulai gemetaran dan ngoceh tak karuan. "Aaaah… gelap… Ah, suara apa itu? Ah… jebal… ".

Dan tiba-tiba hantu pertama mulai menghambur padanya. Spontan Suho langsung teriak sambil mundur ke belakang.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH! Ampun! Jebal! Akan kuberikan apa saja! Akan kuberikan apa saja!"

.

Para member di luar…

Member : MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

BH : 'Akan kuberikan apa saja! Akan kuberikan apa saja!' (meniru Suho)

KAI : Kalau begitu aku juga mau jadi hantu. Aku bakal minta kartu kreditnya…

.

Kembali ke Suho yang sedang menderita…

"Ah… jantungku…" gumam Suho sambil mengurut-urut dadanya. Lorong 'ketukan maut' kini menyambut Suho. Merasakan feeling yang super nggak enak, sang leader memutuskan untuk berhenti sebentar dan mengambil nafas. "Gimana ini? Apa aku harus pakai sarannya Chen? Ahhh… kenapa di sini begitu gelap…"

Tak mau terus-terusan takut, Suho akhirnya memutuskan menggunakan saran dari Chen. Ia mulai berjalan dengan wajah penuh determinasi menyusuri lorong 'ketukan maut' tersebut. Apabila ia akan berteriak, maka ia harus menggantinya dengan tawa ceria. Ya! Hantu benci dengan hal-hal yang berbau positif!

Dan hasilnya?

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"UWAAA! HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!"

Spontan para member di luar langsung jungkir balik guling-guling akibat ketawa ngakak mendengar suara tawa nyaring Suho di dalam.

KRIS : Dia benar-benar melakukannya! Daebak!

CY : Yah… Seumur hidup baru kali ini aku mendengar orang ketawa melihat hantu.

BH : Suho hyung jeongmal… (geleng-geleng kepala). Masa dia benar-benar percaya gituan?

CHEN : Yah Byun Baekhyun, saranku walau terdengar bodoh tapi punya efek yang bagus!

.

Benarkah saran Chen punya efek yang bagus?

Suho berhasil melalui ruangan penuh boneka manekin hantu dan ruangan lemari tua sambil tertawa. Kini ia berada di bagian lorong dengan plastik terkoyak-koyak disisi kiri kanan. Mendadak sebuah tangan dari bawah dinding menjangkau kaki sang leader. Dan Suho lagi-lagi melancarkan jurusnya.

"HAHAHAHAH! AHAHAHAHAH! HAHAHAHAH!"

Ya, Suho memang tertawa. Tapi dengan wajah mau nangis.

"Yah Chen! Saranmu sama sekali nggak efektif!" Pekiknya dari dalam. Chen yang ada di luar cuma nggaruk-garuk siku dengan tampang cuek.

Ide brilian tiba-tiba muncul di benak Suho. Segera ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka pemutar musik. Dengan wajah masih pucat sambil sesekali melihat ke sekeliling ia langsung mengacak-acak playlist yang ada di ponselnya. "Nggak dilarang memutar musik 'kan? Yak! Ini dia!" gumamnya sendiri dengan suara bergetar. Ia lalu menekan tombol play pemutar musik hingga alunan intro sebuah lagu yang begitu familiar bergema dalam ruangan itu.

'AWUUUUUUUUUU…'

Wolf – by Exo

Suho Sweatdrop. Sumpah! Bukannya bikin keadaan membaik, lagu yang ia putar malah jadi bikin tambah merinding.

"Aku lupa kalau di intronya ada lolongan serigala…"

.

Para member di luar…

BH : Apa itu boleh? Yah! Kalau tahu begini aku juga akan menghidupkan musik!

CY : Oh ya? Lagu apa yang bakal kau putar?

BH : Paling tidak aku bakal putar lagu yang ceria!

Suho langsung menekan tombol stop. Sambil menghela nafas panjang ia lalu berjalan kembali hingga ia sampai di lorong terakhir. Tempat di mana sosok hantu mirip buruh bangunan (?) bakal muncul dari dinding dan mengejar para pengunjung di sepanjang lorong. Rasa takut Suho masih belum hilang. Kembali ia menekan tombol play di ponselnya setelah memilih lagu secara acak. Dan lagu kali ini adalah…

'CARELESS! CARELESS! SHOOT ANONYMOUS! ANONYMOUS!'

BRAAKK!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Sang hantu muncul dari sisi dinding, bertepatan dengan dimulainya intro MAMA. Dengan background musik yang dipenuhi 'mantra-mantra' dengan suara berat yang kedengaran horror, alhasil kemunculan sang hantu yang memang sudah seram kini jadi 10 kali lipat tambah seram.

Dan Suho?

Langsung lari kocar-kacir menuju pintu keluar tanpa sempat mematikan musik di ponselnya.

Para member menyambut sang leader sembari menyanyikan lagu MAMA yang masih terputar di ponsel Suho sambil ketawa-ketiwi. Lay malah ngedance ngikutin irama. Bahkan D.O sampai nahan ketawa dengan posisi OTL saking gelinya.

SUHO : Yah… Kenapa lagu kita intronya mengerikan semua?

KRIS : Pabo! Lain kali mainkan lagu GROWL.

.

.

CY : Berikutnya aku dan Kai! Ayo!

KAI : Ahh…. (berdiri malas)

SEHUN : Chanyeol hyung! Kalau takut teriak saja yang keras. Dengan suara berat hyung kayaknya hantunya yang bakal takut.

CY : Yah! Kami tidak akan berteriak satu kali pun! Kami sudah menyiapkan konsep kami

CHEN : (Ketawa) Kenapa masuk rumah hantu harus pakai konsep segala?

CY : Konsep kami adalah Tur ke Rumah Hantu. Dengan menganggap ini tur maka ini jadi tidak terlalu menakutkan.

KAI : Chanyeol hyung bakal jadi pemandu dan aku turisnya

CY : (melambai-lambaikan bendera segitiga kuning miliknya) Lihat! Dengan bendera ini aku jadi mirip pemandu wisata 'kan?

Akhirnya duo Chankai itu memasuki rumah hantu. Chanyeol jalan duluan sambil melambai-lambaikan bendera dan Kai di belakangnya jalan dengan langkah jinjit-jinjit.

CY : Ok Yeorobun! Selamat datang di Chanyeolie Horror tour! Selama beberapa menit ke depan kami akan memandu anda menyusuri kegelapan di rumah hantu ini yang konon kabarnya…

KAI : Kami? Hyung, aku turisnya!

CY : A, geurae? Kalau begitu aku akan memandu Kai-ah agar berhasil keluar dengan selamat. Fighting!

KAI : Fighting!

Memasuki ruangan pertama, Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya mengoceh tak karuan di sepanjang jalan. Kai Cuma angguk-angguk. Paling tidak mendengar ocehan Chanyeol cukup berhasil mengurangi rasa tegangnya.

Hantu pertamapun muncul dan mengagetkan kedua member itu.

CY/KAI : UWAAAAAAAAA! (Lari ke ruangan selanjutnya sambil pegangan tangan)

KAI : Wahhh… Seram banget!

CY : (professional) Yak! Beliau barusan adalah 'hantu yang meninggal dalam keterkejutan'. Dari luar ia memang terlihat menyeramkan tapi ia memiliki masa lalu yang menyedihkan.

KAI : (ketawa sedikit) benarkah?

CY : Dahulu ia ditipu dan teman baiknya menjual rumahnya yang mewah serta harta benda miliknya. Kejam 'kan? Dan ternyata yang membeli rumahnya itu ternyata seorang aktor idola tampan dan populer yang ia temui di pesawat saat ia pergi tur…

KAI : Oh… (ngerinyit heran) Lalu?

CY : Saking kagetnya ia melihat aktor idola itu dirumahnya ia lalu meninggal… makanya ia balas dendam dengan mengagetkan orang-orang yang lewat.

KAI : YAH! CERITANYA NGGAK ADA NYAMBUNG-NYAMBUNGNYA TAU NGGAK! Ah… jjinja!

.

Para member diluar…

LH : Aktor idola?

SUHO : Bukannya itu film Full House?

BH : Jadi hantunya itu Song hye kyo?

Member : …

Kini mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ruang berikutnya. Lorong tempat suara ketukan misterius akan muncul nantinya.

CY : Kali ini kita memasuki lorong yang indah. Beberapa sisi memang Cuma dari triplek tapi anda bisa melihat desain artistic di setiap sudutnya. Sangat cocok untuk tempat memajang sesuatu.

KAI : Hyung… Kau lebih mirip sales properti daripada pemandu tur...

Mendadak terdengar suara ketukan dari sisi dinding. Serempak Chanyeol dan Kai terlonjak kaget sambil pegangan satu sama lain.

KAI : Ah! JJINJA! Apa itu? Ada seseorang di dalam dinding…

CY : Itu adalah 'hantu wanita yang terkurung dalam kesedihan'. Kisah hidupnya juga menyedihkan sekali. Semasa hidup ia adalah seorang stuntwoman dan jatuh cinta pada seorang pria pengusaha kaya yang senang memakai jaket norak. Suatu hari jiwa wanita dan pria kaya itu saling tertukar. Mereka berdua lalu mengalami masa-masa sulit dan romantis karenanya.

KAI : (agak tertarik) oh, lalu?

CY : Ibu pria kaya itu ternyata tidak merestui hubungan mereka. Bahkan menyogok wanita itu untuk menjauhi putranya. Wanita itu menangis karena kesedihan yang begitu mendalam…

KAI : oh… Lalu apa mereka akhirnya menikah?

CY : Sayang saking sedihnya wanita itu ia lalu mengurung diri dalam ruangan tertutup selama berhari-hari dan meninggal karena kekurangan oksigen. Makanya ia selalu mengetuk pintu agar ada orang yang menolongnya keluar…

KAI : … (Speechless…)

.

Di luar…

CHEN : Kali ini hantunya Ha ji won…

BH : Mungkin yang berikutnya Sandara park…

.

Memasuki ruangan dipenuhi lemari tua. Suasana terasa begitu mencekam. Kai langsung melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan Chanyeol.

KAI : Ah… kenapa perasaanku jadi nggak enak? Wahh… hyung! Ngomong sesuatu dong!

Chanyeol cuma diam sambil menyorotkan senternya sekeliling.

CY : Yak, kali ini kita memasuki ruangan dengan pemandangan lemari tua di sekeliling. Lemari-lemari ini dulunya milik seorang pemuda calon pewaris perusahaan ayahnya yang sedang koma. Dia jatuh cinta pada gadis miskin yang ia temui saat sedang di Amerika lalu mereka…

KAI : Jadi ini lemarinya Kim Tan?

CY : Yah… gitulah…

Chanyeol lalu sibuk membuka satu persatu lemari tersebut hingga…

TADA!

Di lemari terakhir yang dibukanya, sesosok hantu muncul keluar, nyaris memeluk Chanyeol.

CY/KAI : UGYAAAAAAA!

Kedua member langsung lari terbirit-birit hingga ruangan berikutnya. Saking kencangnya mereka berlari sampai-sampai 'hantu pegang kaki' pun gagal memegang mereka. Kehabisan nafas keduanya lalu berhenti di pangkal lorong terakhir.

CY : (tetap berusaha professional) Ya-ya-yak! Sa-sa-saat ini ki-ki-kita se-se-sedang berada di-di..

KAI : Hyung! Kenapa kau jadi gagap begitu?

CY : Aku bukan gagap, aku sedang nge-rap!

KAI : Ah… jjinja! Yang tadi benar-benar bikin kaget! Hyung! Kau kan pemandu! Kenapa ikutan kaget?

CY : Hantu itu hampir memelukku!

Sedang asyiknya mengatur nafas, hantu pengejar di lorong terakhir muncul tiba-tiba. Kai yang sudah nggak sanggup menahan takut langsung lari kocar-kacir tanpa memperdulikan Chanyeol yang masih tinggal di belakang.

CY : Yah KAI-AH! Tur kita belum selesai! Ah, Annyonghaseyo (membungkuk ke hantu yang sedang lewat di sampingnya)

Akhirnya Chanyeol berjalan keluar dengan nafas tersengal sambil melambaikan bendera kuningnya.

CY : Yak, demikian Chanyeolie Horror tour kali ini… hah… hah… Aduh capek!

**Bersambung ke bagian Tao dan Sehun.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4! Lama ga nulis nih! Author sempat mikir mau berhenti nulis fic ini soalnya Exo Showtime udah tamat. Takutnya fic nya jadi basi… hahaha. Tapi ternyata malah tetep lanjut…**

**Terima kasih atas review para pembaca yang kali ini author mohon maaf tidak bisa membalas satu persatu kayak biasa..**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**Desclaimer : Orang tua para member Exo**

**Cast : All Exo members**

**EXO's Showtime ep 0 - **Exo first day in their own variety show

**SMENT building, meeting room**

Para member Exo sedang duduk mengelilingi meja lonjong ruang rapat SM entertainment. Posisi duduk diatur berderet berdasarkan umur sehingga Xiumin dan Sehun berada paling ujung, cuma terpisah beberapa bangku. Jika disorot satu persatu raut wajah mereka maka semua ekspresi akan nampak sama…

Blank…

Tak ada satu suara yang pecah dalam ruangan itu hingga Park Chanyeol mulai berputar-putar diatas kursi putar yang didudukinya dengan raut wajah bosan. Sesekali ia menghembuskan nafas sambil menggembung-gembungkan pipi. Iseng, si Happy virus sengaja menselonjorkan kaki panjangnya hingga tiap kali ia berputar, kaki Chen yang duduk disebelahnya ikut ketendang-tendang. Kesal, si main vocalist langsung balas menedang kaki Chanyeol dan membuatnya menghentikan acara main putar-putarnya itu.

Xiumin yang duduk paling ujung dan dekat dengan kamera melongokkan tampang baby facenya ke kamera sambil nyisir-nyisir poni pake sebelah tangan. D.O cuma sibuk melotot ke arah sekeliling dengan wajah O_O.

Pintu ruanganpun terbuka. Sang manajer masuk ke dalam ruang rapat. Serempak para member langsung memperbaiki posisi dan duduk manis.

Manajer (M) : Kenapa kalian kelihatan begitu tegang?

Chanyeol (CY) : Hyung, kau kelamaan!

Sang manajer lalu mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Sehun. Bola mata para member mulai bergerak tak karuan arahnya. Luhan mulai garuk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang padahal nggak gatal sama sekali. Semua member terlihat kaku kayak orang baru pertama kali masuk tipi.

M : Jadi… mulai kali ini kalian akan memulai variety show kalian sendiri. Exo's Showtime. Kalian gugup?

Member : Tentu saja!

Baekhyun (BH) : Saking gugupnya mulutku yang biasanya nggak berhenti ngomong jadi kaku…

M : Aeey… ini bukan pertama kalinya kalian tampil di variety show kan? Ini bukan hal yang sulit!

SUHO : Variety show sendiri itu beda! Kami harus beraksi sendiri tanpa ada yang membimbing seperti MC atau semacamnya

M : Bukannya kalian punya MC? Chanyeol bakal jadi MC kalian, sudah diumumkan secara resmi kan?

Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan bersorak 'wohoo!' dari kursi sambil merentangkan kedua tangan lebar kayak adegan Titanic, sementara reaksi para member…

Siiiinnngggg….

CY : Apaan nih? Kalian nggak senang?

KAI : Memangnya kami harus bereaksi kayak apa?

Luhan (LH) : Bukannya jadi MC itu merepotkan?

CY : Ngomong apa kalian? Jadi MC berarti dapat banyak jam tayang kan?

Para member serempak terdiam dan berpandangan satu sama lain. Dalam sekejap hampir seluruh member langsung mengangkat tangan kecuali Luhan, D.O dan Kris

Baekhyun (BH) : Biar aku jadi MC! Biar aku jadi MC!

CHEN : Mwoya, mwoya? Kenapa sekarang semua mau jadi MC?

SUHO : Yah… bukannya yang jadi MC harusnya leader?

Xiumin (XM) : Bukan! Yang jadi MC itu yang paling tua!

KRIS : Minseok-ah, kalau kau yang jadi MC acara ini jadi Exo's Silent time

XM : Bilang saja kau juga mau jadi MC!

KRIS : Nggak… aku sama sekali nggak tertarik jadi MC.

CY : (duduk kembali dengan pose sombong) Apapun yang kalian lakukan aku sudah ditunjuk secara resmi buat jadi MC!

SUHO : Ta… tapi karena 'We are One' kita harus berbagi jam tayang secara adil… Jadi sebaiknya kita nggak usah pakai MC…

CY : BUKANNYA TADI HYUNG YANG BILANG BUTUH MC!?

SUHO : Eh? Ma, masa? (muka sok polos)

SEHUN : Tapi… apa Chanyeol hyung bisa diandalkan?

CY : Yaa, yaa! Apa maksudmu?

SEHUN : Ah itu… begini… kupikir aku lebih nyaman dengan MC sungguhan…

SUHO : Yep! Itu yang kumaksud! Bagaimana kalau kita undang Yun Jaesuk-Sunbaenim, atau Kang Hodong-Sunbaenim? MC professional pasti akan lebih bagus.

Raut wajah Chanyeol agak berubah asem sambil menggigit bibir bawah mendengar komentar dari sang leader dan maknae.

KRIS : Kupikir kalau jadi MC, Baekhyun lebih cocok… Baekhyun pintar merubah suasana.

BH : Jjuh yo? Kenapa aku? (ketawa kecil)

SEHUN : Soalnya Hyung benar-benar pintar bicara. Begitu mulutmu terbuka omong kosong bakal mengalir dengan lancar

BH : Kalian ini memuji atau menghina sih?

Raut wajah Chanyeol makin berubah masam. Sang jerapah kini mulai kasak-kusuk, membuka topi untuk merapikan rambut lalu memasangnya kembali dengan wajah super bête.

CY : Aaa… Jadi kalian lebih senang kalau Baekhyun yang jadi MC? Hm… Arasseo, arasseo…

SUHO : Ha? Kami nggak bilang begitu kok!

M : Masalah itu tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Mobilnya akan datang satu jam lagi. Kalian boleh mengisi waktu luang dengan mempersiapkan diri sebaik mungkin.

Manajer hyung pun meninggalkan ruangan

.

Chen's Cam~

.

Pemandangan berganti menjadi tampilan kamera mungil GoPro. Wajah ceria Chen, si pemegang kamera tiba-tiba muncul di layar, hampir memenuhi seluruh layar kamera.

CHEN : Hari ini shooting pertama kami untuk Exo's Showtime! Ini adalah variety show kami sendiri jadi… oo…. kami merasa lebih gugup dari biasanya. Tapi aku nggak gugup! Yah… aku sebenarnya agak gugup tapi dibandingkan Kyungsoo kegugupanku bisa disetarakan dengan tidak gugup… Jadi kesimpulannya aku tidak gugup.

BH : (nyempil di belakang Chen) Mwoya, dari tadi kau bilang gugup-gugup melulu.

CHEN : Ahahaha! (ngedorong Baek keluar dari kamera) Ne! Karena aku tidak gugup, aku akan mengunjungi para member yang sedang gugup.

Chen lalu mengitari koridor SM building sambil terus merekam tiap sudut dengan kameranya. Ia lalu menemukan sosok Do Kyungsoo lagi focus membaca buku kayak anak SD mau UN di kursi tunggu di salah satu sudut koridor dan menghampirinya.

CHEN : Annyeong!

D.O : (ngelirik ke kamera)

CHEN : Uri Dyodyo-sshi… Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Bukannya kita disuruh mempersiapkan diri?

D.O : Aku sedang baca buku…

D.O lalu menunjukkan cover buku yang tengah dibacanya menghadap kamera.

CHEN : 'Tips menjadi pembicara yang baik'?

D.O : Aku tidak terlalu lancar dalam urusan bicara. Jujur saja, aku ini alergi variety show. Aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur tadi malam karena memikirkan hari ini

CHEN : Geurae? Tapi kau tipe orang yang tetap menarik walau tidak ngomong sama sekali.

D.O : Benarkah? (senyum dikit)

CHEN : Ya, bahkan ketika kau berdiri di antara Kris hyung dan Chanyeol, bagiku kau terlihat lebih menarik.

D.O : Tubuh pendek bukan halangan untuk tampil menarik.

CHEN : Benar! Hidup tubuh pendek!

Duo vocalist itu lalu high five dengan bangganya sebelum Chen akhirnya beranjak dan meninggalkan D.O yang kembali tenggelam dalam buku bacaannya.

.

Chen lalu berpindah ke dalam sebuah ruang dance training dimana duo tetua Exo, Xiumin dan Luhan tengah sibuk sendiri di depan cermin persis orang latihan drama. Keduanya lalu berjalan mendekat untuk menyambut Chen

CHEN : Uri Minnie hyung dan Ssang namja Luhan hyung! Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?

LH : Yah, kenapa kau bawa-bawa kamera? (ngelambai ke kamera)

CHEN : Aku agak gugup jadi melakukan ini untuk mengisi waktu luang. Xiumin Hyung! Tolong lakukan Aegyo.

XM : Aegyo?

Xiumin mulai mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan pipi Baozi miliknya.

XM : Bbuing bbuing~! (Pembaca silakan bayangkan sendiri level keimutannya)

CHEN : Ooowww! Kyeopta~!

XM : Kami sedang berlatih agar tidak kaku di depan kamera.

CHEN : Ah jjinja?

XM : Kami ingin menampilkan penampilan terbaik untuk para fans. Ne, Lu-Ge?

LH : (ngelingkarin sebelah tangan ke bahu Xiumin) Benar! Kami adalah member yang pendiam jadi kami ingin berusaha sebaik mungkin di acara ini. Yeorobun, Saranghae!

Duo Xiumin Luhan lalu mengangkat sebelah tangan masing-masing ke atas kepala untuk membentuk simbol 'love'.

CHEN : Wuaaahh! Menurutku kalian sama sekali tidak kaku di depan kamera!

Chen lalu mengarahkan kameranya ke sudut lain, dimana Lay yang ternyata juga berada di ruangan itu tengah tidur pulas di atas sofa sambil memangku sebuah buku dengan sebelah tangan.

CHEN : Lay hyung sedang kelelahan…

Chen lalu mengambil sehelai selimut yang tersampir di punggung sofa dan menyelimutkannya ke Lay.

CHEN : (menyorot buku ditangan Lay) 'Cara mengusir rasa kantuk secara modern maupun herbal'. Aah… Lay hyung sangat mudah ketiduran. Sepertinya ia takut kalau nanti selama shooting dia bakal ketiduran… Inilah Lay hyung kita, yang malah ketiduran setelah membaca buku pengusir rasa kantuk…

.

Chen kini membuka ruang practice room lainnya. Dan di dalamnya sosok Kris, Tao, Sehun, Baekhyun, Suho, Kai dan Chanyeol tengah tergeletak santai di lantai. Bahkan Tao malah sampai ketiduran di paha 'mama' Suho hingga Chen dengan usil men-zoom kameranya ke wajah pulas sang Kungfu Panda.

SEHUN : Oh, Funky- funky Chen hyung~! (nguap)

CHEN : Aish… para member lain sedang bersiap-siap untuk shooting nanti, kenapa kalian malah santai-santai?

CY : Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dipersiapkan kan?

KRIS : Chanyeol! Kau kan MC, harusnya kau bantu-bantu staf…

BH : Benar! Kau 'kan MC!

CY : (ketawa kecil) Yaa yaa! Kalian masih kesal karena aku dapat jam tayang lebih?

SUHO : Chanyeol, sebagai MC maka kelangsungan Exo's Showtime ada ditanganmu.

CY : Serahkan padaku!

Tao mendadak bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk dengan wajah kusut. Segera Chen memfokuskan kameranya pada si baby Panda.

TAO : Ah… Chen hyung… kau bawa kamera… (muka super kusut)

Para member pada ketawa melihat raut super kusut Tao yang baru bangun. Sogogi Baekhyun langsung mendekatinya sambil mengepalkan tinju ke depan mulut Tao, berlagak seperti wartawan yang sedang nge-interview

BH : Tao-ya, tidurmu nyenyak?

TAO : … hmmmmm… Ya… Nyenyak… (masih ngantuk)

BH : Wah…

TAO : … Aku juga sempat mimpi…

BH : Oh, mimpi apa?

TAO : … Mimpi… makan daging…

BH : oh? Hanwoo (beef) atau Sogogi (Bacon)?

TAO : (ngelirik ke arah Baekhyun dengan wajah ngiler) Sogogi…

Serempak para member mulai ketawa sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Baekhyun. Sang Bacon langsung berdiri sambil berlagak merinding.

KAI : Hyung! Aku benar-benar bisa membayangkan Tao memakanmu!

BH : Mulai sekarang aku akan berhenti mengisengi Tao...

Member : Hahahaha!

SEHUN : Baekhyun hyung! Kau memang terlahir untuk variety Show!

SUHO : Responmu tadi cukup bagus. Kau punya bakat dalam nge-MC! Suasana jadi lebih sanntai…

CY : Suho hyung! Kau benar-benar mau Baekhyun yang jadi MC 'kan? Tidak usah ditutupi… (mulai bete)

SUHO : Eh? Aku sama sekali tidak…

BH : Chanyeollie, kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi sensitif begitu?

CY : …

Sementara para member kembali asyik memuji Baekhyun, Chanyeol yang kembali berwajah masam diam-diam keluar dari ruangan.

.

CHEN : Park Chanyeol sang Happy virus… eh? mwoya, mwoya? Ekspresi macam apa itu?

Chanyeol sedang sibuk menyusun beberapa kertas dan duduk di meja dalam ruangan meeting tempat mereka kumpul sebelumnya. Raut wajahnya masih terlihat masam walau sesekali ia memaksakan senyum sambil melihat ke arah kamera Chen.

CHEN : Ne, Chanyeol-ssi! Kertas-kertas apa ini?

CY : Oo… Daftar pertanyaan untuk Exo's Showtime. PD-nim memintaku untuk memilih pertanyaan mana yang akan di tampilkan untuk episode 1.

CHEN : Aah… karena kau MC-nya ya?

Chanyeol agak terdiam lama. Ia lalu mendorong kamera Chen ke arah samping agar tidak menyorotnya.

CHEN : Waeee? (menyorot Chanyeol kembali)

CY : Ya Jongdae-ah… Apa kalian keberatan aku jadi MC?

CHEN : Yaah! Jangan bicara begitu.

CY : Suho hyung dan Kris hyung, juga Sehunnie… kupikir aku setuju dengan mereka… Baekhyun lebih pantas jadi MC daripada aku…

CHEN : Kenapa kau jadi pesimis begini? Kau ngambek?

CY : Ini bukan masalah ngambek! Kris hyung dan Suho hyung… sehun juga… apa kau dengar mereka bilang apa? Aish…! Bikin kesal saja! 'Baekhyun saja yang jadi MC, Baekhyun punya bakat jadi MC'.(meniru Suho). Aku jadi mau gila rasanya!

CHEN : ahaahah…

Chen menyorot salah satu kertas berisi pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut dengan kameranya dan membacanya dengan lantang.

CHEN : Ini daftar pertanyaan yang masuk? Hm… 'Jongin-oppa! Kau sangat tampan dalam kondisi apapun. Apa kau juga tetap tampan ketika bangun tidur?' . 'Luhan-oppa! Bagaimana tipe idealmu?'. 'Kris-oppa! Badanmu sangat tinggi dan manly! Aku ingin melihatmu dalam kostum yang imut sesekali!'. 'Luhan-oppa blablabla… Sehun-oppa blablabla…'. YAA~! Kenapa tidak ada pertanyaan untuk kita?

CY : Eh? Ada kok! (menunjuk ke salah satu nomor pake ujung pena)

CHEN : 'Diantara Chen-oppa dan Chanyeol-oppa siapa yang lebih hebat ngedance?' (ngebanting kertas). AH WAEEE! Pertanyaan macam apa ini!

CY : Hmmm… 'Suho-oppa adalah orang kaya, bagaimana isi dompet Suho-oppa?'.

CHEN : Puh! Dompetnya kosong-kosong aja tuh!

Mendadak Chanyeol bagai mendapat ide. Ia langsung melingkari pertanyaan itu dengan pena.

CY : Ini bagus, ini bagus!

CHEN : Kau sengaja ya? Kau masih dendam karena mereka menolakmu jadi MC?

CY : Suho hyung tidak terlalu suka orang mengumbar tentang ekonominya 'kan? Kekeke… berikutnya Kris hyung!

CHEN : Hmm... banyak sekali pertanyaan untuk Kris hyung. Tapi pertanyaannya bagus-bagus semua.

CY : Eh? Jjinja? (Kecewa)

CHEN : 'Jongin-oppa, seorang Chicken-mania. Apa oppa sanggup menghabiskan 1 ekor ayam?'

CY : Ya! Masukkan pertanyaan itu! Kai pasti bakalan senang!

CHEN : Wae?

CY : Akhir-akhir ini aku jadi fansnya Kai. Dia benar-benar keren! Kalau ada pertanyaan ini dia bisa makan ayam kesukaannya sepuasnya!

CHEN : 'Bagaimana cara membedakan ke 12 member Exo?'. Hmm… pertanyaan bagus nih! Chanyeol-ah! Masukkan ini juga!

Sedang asyik keduanya mengobrak-abrik daftar pertanyaan, Baekhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan dan segera menampakkan wajah puppy-nya ke layar kamera yang dipegang Chen.

BH : Mobilnya sudah datang tuh! Manajer hyung minta kita bersiap-siap!

CY : Ah geurae? Tapi kami baru memilih 3 pertanyaan…

BH : Apa masih lama? Chanyeolie, kau harus lebih cepat, sebagai MC kau harus membuka acara.

CY : Aku butuh beberapa pertanyaan lagi…

BH : Aah…! Dasar kau ini! Sebagai MC harusnya kau…

CY : Yah! Kenapa kalian selalu mengungkit-ungkit tentang MC sih? Ini bukan pekerjaan yang mudah!

BH : Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi kesal begitu? Aku cuma bercanda…

CY : Aku bukannya kesal! Aku Cuma…!

Chanyeol berusaha mengerem nada tinggi dalam suaranya dan menyeka wajah dengan telapak tangan.

CHEN : Chanyeol-ah! Gwechana?

BH : (mulai sewot) Kau marah? Yah! Kami tadi Cuma bercanda kenapa kau jadi begitu sensitif?

CY : Sudah kubilang Aku tidak marah!

BH : Dengan nada bicara setinggi itu kau bilang tidak marah? Park Chanyeol! Kau tidak senang karena mereka lebih memilihku kan? Kau pikir aku merasa senang diperlakukan begitu?

CHEN : Yaa… Baekhyun-ah!

BH : Aish! Ck!

Baekhyun berjalan kasar menuju luar dan membanting pintu dengan kesal. Chanyeol cuma memandanginya diam. Membalikkan badannya sambil menarik nafas panjang berulang kali.

.

Chen's Cam end

.

Shooting pertama pun dimulai. Para member Exo berdiri berjejer didepan dua mobil yang telah disiapkan. Kali ini mereka akan bersiap untuk menuju lokasi shooting episode pertama. Sang PD meminta Chanyeol untuk membuka acara. Namun raut wajah sang MC begitu muram. Begitu juga dengan raut wajah Baekhyun yang berdiri paling ujung.

CY : Jja Yeorobun! Mnet every1 number one program! Variety yang akan mengungkap Exo secara lebih dekat… dan… (blank….) Ah, maafkan aku…

Chanyeol membungkuk hormat, lalu mengulangi kalimatnya kembali. Namun berulang kali ia mencoba hasilnya selalu NG.

CY : Annyeong! Yeorobun! Mnet Countdown- ah! Mnet every1… aish! (ngurut-urut kening)

PD : CUT!

TAO : Hyung! Ada apa denganmu?

LAY : Fokus, fokus!

Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam lalu berusaha memasang wajah ceria khasnya.

CY : Jja Yeorobun! Mnet every1 number one program! Exo… variety yang…

PD : CUT!

KAI : Mwoya~!

SEHUN : Aish… ayo fokus hyung! Kau kan MC-nya

Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan diri sambil berjongkok. Para member mulai kasak-kusuk di posisi masing-masing dengan wajah gerah.

XM : Apa ini akan berjalan lancar? Ini baru episode pertama…

KRIS : Baekhyun! Apa kau mau coba menggantikan Chanyeol?

TAO : Sogogi mungkin bisa melakukannya dengan lebih baik

Wajah ceria Chanyeol kini berubah merah padam. Ia lalu melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang malah membalas lirikannya dengan tatapan sinis.

PD : Chanyeol! Coba ganti posisi dengan Baekhyun!

Dan kini wajah Chanyeol benar-benar tertunduk dalam. Berkali-kali ia memutar wajahnya menatap wajah tiap member namun semua hanya membalas tatapannya dengan wajah kecewa. Baekhyun yang tadinya berdiri paling ujung kini mulai berjalan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol untuk berganti posisi, tanpa meliriknya sedikitpun.

CY : PD-nim… bisa aku minta kesempatan sekali lagi?

PD : ini sudah take ke 9! Kita tidak punya waktu sebanyak itu!

CY : Tapi aku adalah MC-nya…

PD : Kalau kau tidak bisa fokus tidak ada artinya! Ini variety pertama kalian, tidak boleh ada cacat sedikitpun!

Muak, Park Chanyeol membuka topi Snapback yang dipakainya dengan kasar dan mulai berjalan menuju posisi yang semula dimiliki Baekhyun. Ia sengaja berjalan menunduk hingga ia tak perlu melihat wajah para member yang pastinya memandanginya dengan tatapan kecewa saat ini. Wajahnya masih tertunduk hingga akhirnya dua buah lengan memeluknya dari belakang.

CY : eh?

BH : CHANYEOL HIDDEN CAMERA SUKSEEEEEEEES!

Chanyeol cuma bisa cengo melihat Baekhyun yang memeluknya dari belakang sambil ketawa habis-habisan. Para member lain ikut bersorak sambil tepuk tangan hingga Chen ikut memelukinya, disusul Luhan, Lay, Xiumin, Tao sampai-sampai tubuh Chanyeol jatuh ke tanah saking banyak yang memeluk.

CY : YAAAHH! APA-APAAN INI!

SUHO : Ah! Aku benar-benar jadi orang jahat hari ini…

SEHUN : YEHET!

Chanyeol kembali berdiri diiringi suara tepukan dari para member. Saking gemasnya, ia mulai menyeret Sehun dan memukul-mukul punggung sang maknae.

CY : AAAAHHH ! JJINJA! Jadi kalian Cuma akting?

CHEN : Kau beneran nggak sadar?

CY : Pantas saja aku merasa aneh! Ketika aku dan Baekhyun bertengkar, kalian tahu apa yang dilakukan Chen? Dia tetap asyik merekam kami!

CHEN : Ahahahah!

SUHO : Chanyeol adalah MC terbaik! Mana mungkin kami mencelamu seperti tadi!

KAI : Benar hyung! Tidak ada yang menandingimu kalau soal jadi MC! Kau MC nomor 1 di dunia! (tepuk tangan)

LAY : Tapi… Chanyeol biasanya tidak mudah termakan hal seperti ini…

CY : Itu karena kalian kelihatan kecewa saat tahu aku jadi MC!

Chanyeol hanya bisa terduduk di tanah tertawa sambil mendongkol pada tiap-tiap member.

D.O : Suho hyung yang paling semangat dalam rencana ini.

BH : Benar! Kalimat-kalimat paling kejam semua berasal dari mulutnya!

SUHO : (ngebekap mulut pake tangan buat nahan ketawa). Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang, mianhae Chanyeol-ah… Tapi Kris kan lebih parah?

KRIS : Aey… aku sudah berusaha memilih kata-kata yang tidak terlalu menusuk…

CY : Sehun juga ikutan tuh! Dia benar-benar memanfaatkan ini seolah-olah ini yaja time! AaaAaah! Kenapa kalian melakukan ini hah?

SEHUN : Soalnya kami kesal kau dapat jam tayang lebih

CY : ah jjinja?

SEHUN : Bercanda hyung!

Wajah ceria sang happy virus akhirnya kembali. Para member lalu mulai berdiri melingkar dan mengulurkan sebelah tangan masing-masing ke tengah lingkaran. Meletakkan telapak tangan yang satu diatas yang lainnya satu persatu seperti suatu tim akan bertanding. Wajah gerah palsu para member selama berakting kini berganti dengan senyuman di setiap wajah.

CY : Jadi… aku tetap sebagai MC-nya?

Member : Tentu saja!

CY : Ahahaha! Baiklah! Untuk shooting pertama kita. EXO'S Showtime! Fighting!

Serempak para member mengangkat tangan ke udara sambil berteriak 'fighting' dengan lantang.

.

PD : Bagaimana perasaanmu?

CY : Jujur saja aku sangat cemas… Para member benar-benar mengelabuiku kali ini. Dalam grup aku berperan sebagai 'reaction king', karena itu… ooo… saat terpilih menjadi MC aku sangat senang. Aku ingin berusaha sebaik mungkin memenuhi peran itu. Makanya, melihat wajah kecewa para member dan membandingkanku dengan Baekhuyn, aku benar-benar merasa kehilangan percaya diri. Bahkan Baekhyun marah padaku. Aku benar-benar mau gila rasanya!

PD : Ada hal khusus yang ingin kau sampaikan?

CY : Ah, itu… (ketawa) Aku disuruh untuk memilih pertanyaan untuk episode 1. Karena terbawa emosi aku berusaha mencari pertanyaan yang aneh-aneh untuk Kris hyung dan Suho hyung. Aku benar-benar minta maaf.

CHEN : (nyempil tiba-tiba di belakang Chanyeol) Semoga saja Suho hyung tidak keberatan dengan pertanyaan itu.

CY : Benar. Itu karena Suho hyung tadi benar-benar membuatku marah, salahnya sendiri! Ah, paling tidak aku telah memilih pertanyaan yang bisa membuat Kai senang… Jadi tidak semua pertanyaannya aneh-aneh. Aku jadi fansnya Kai akhir-akhir ini…

CHEN : … Chanyeol-ah…

CY : Mwo?

CHEN : Hidden kamera ini… idenya Kai lho…

CY : ….

**To be Continued to Ep 1**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5! Tak terasa sudah setahun EXO's Showtime berakhir. Entah karena kangen melihat EXO di variety atau apa, author nonton marathon EXO's Showtime dan berakhir dengan membuat bab ini. Idenya simple sih… jadi nggak tahu bagus apa nggak. Hehehe…**

**Btw, banyak yang ngasih request, kalau author masih punya inspirasi author bakal masukin request dari para reader… Tunggu di episode tertentu ya! Tapi karena fic ini random banget jadi episodenya bakal random juga, kecuali ep 12. Rencana author ep 12 harus tetap paling akhir…**

**Terima kasih buat para reader dan reviewer (maaf kali ini nggak bisa bahas satu-satu…)**

**Summary – Episode 2. Aftermath. Menceritakan kejadian setelah episode 2 dimana para member berusaha sebisa mungkin menghindari antrian mandi dengan cara apapun!**

**Desclaimer : EXO yang teka-teki teasernya bikin sakit kepala! (padahal Cuma mau ngeluarin lagu!)**

**Happy reading~!**

**EXO Showtime Random Episode**

**.**

**.**

**Episode 2. Aftermath**

Para member EXO sedang menghabiskan malam setelah menyelesaikan schedule yang begitu sibuk. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Tao, Sehun dan Duizhang melalang buana ke kawasan gaul anak muda Seoul, Hongdae. D.O memilih untuk menjauhkan diri dari kebisingan (para member) dengan menonton bioskop sendirian di Yongsan. Kai dan Suho asyik mengajak anjing jalan-jalan di Hangang. Dan masih di Hangang park, para member yang lainnya memilih untuk bersepeda malam.

Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan masing-masing dan berniat pulang ke dorm. Rombongan bersepeda EXOM kini bersiap menaiki sepeda masing-masing.

CHEN : Hari makin dingin. Ayo kembali ke dorm!

Xiumin (XM) : Brrr….!

Luhan (LH) : Xiumin sudah benar-benar kedinginan. Kau mau pakai jaketku juga?

XM : Yah… Aku sudah pakai 2 lapis jaket punyaku dan Lay, kalau tambah punyamu aku bakal jadi sebulat apa?

LH : Baozi! (senyam-senyum)

CHEN : Ahahaha!

Lay menarik lengan Chen dan menatap jam tangan dongsaengnya itu.

LAY : Sudah jam segini. Karena kita yang paling dekat dengan dorm, sepertinya kita yang bakal tiba di dorm duluan

CHEN : Benar… D.O dan rombongan Chanyeol perginya cukup jauh sih… Tapi bukannya bagus? Kita bisa mandi duluan. Nggak perlu ngantri…

XM : Yang perlu mandi malam 'kan cuma rombongan kita. Kita habis olahraga…

LAY : Bisa mandi tanpa ngantri adalah hal yang paling langka di dorm EXO

CHEN : Benar, benar. Apalagi kalau Tao merengek minta ditemani mandi… (geleng-geleng)

LH : Hahaha! Ayo pulang.

XM : Ayo! Brr…!

.

.

Sementara itu, rombongan Chanyeol baru saja akan memasuki mobil untuk pulang. Masing-masing terlihat kekenyangan sambil mengibas-ngibas tubuh pakai telapak tangan.

Chanyeol (CY) : Aaaahhh! Terlalu kenyang itu nggak bagus buat tubuh…

TAO : Hyung! Geser dong! Aku mau duduk di belakang.

Baekhyun (BH) : 'Kan tadi aku sudah bilang sate ayamnya nggak usah aja. Mana kalian pesan yang pedas banget lagi!

CY : Ini benar-benar Daebak! Kita sudah makan Makchang, Sangyupsal, sup 2 mangkok, nasi kotak… (ngitung pake jari) … apa lagi?

SEHUN : Soondae, Soondae!

CY : Ya, Soondae saus pedas, lalu sate ayam… Gimana nggak kekenyangan?

KRIS : Makanya kubilang makan itu dikira-kira…

BH : Hyung, kau yang tadi nambah sate 3 kali 'kan?

KRIS : … (pura-pura gak dengar)

CY : _JJinja! _Dan dia masih sempat bilang 'sate ayam is not my style'… Hyung yang satu ini benar-benar mengerikan…

KRIS : Satenya enak sih…

TAO : Aaahh! Tubuhku jadi panas banget gara-gara kebanyakan makan pedas. Banyak keringat. Kalau udah kayak gini jadi pengen mandi…

BH : Aku juga nih… Nggak sanggup makan apa-apa lagi. Mau mandi~! (geleng-geleng imut)

SEHUN : Tapi karena kita agak jauh mungkin kita harus ngantri mandi. Rombongan Chen hyung pasti bakal lebih duluan sampai ke dorm dan pakai kamar mandi. Katanya mereka pergi olahraga malam…

TAO : Ngantri? (bgm : music horror) Aish. Mengantri mandi adalah hal yang paling menyebalkan di dorm EXO!

KRIS : Apalagi Minseok mandinya paling lelet.

TAO : Gimana nih hyung? Apa kita nggak bisa sampai duluan di dorm? Aku mau mandi paling duluan jadi bisa langsung tidur enak

CY : (Ngeluarin HP) Kalau gitu kita buat aja mereka nggak sampai duluan di dorm…

.

.

Rombongan Chen di Hangang Park…

CHEN : Oh! Chanyeol menelpon.

LH : Chanyeollie?

CHEN : (mengaktifkan mode speaker) Chanyeol-ah! Kalian dimana?

_CY : Jongdae-ya! Apa kalian sudah mau pulang?_

CHEN : Yep! Kami sudah selesai main sepeda, lalu makan-makan…

_CY : Makan? Kalian makan?_

CHEN : _Mwoya? _Apa kami nggak boleh makan.

_CY : Aeeey! Kau lupa di episode 1 kemarin kita menghabiskan 20 menit cuma untuk makan ayam? Kalau kalian makan lagi bisa-bisa acara ini malah jadi EXO's Foodtime!_

CHEN : (Ketawa)

LAY : Yaahh… bukannya kalian sendiri juga pergi makan-makan?

_CY : Ng, nggak ah! Kami belum makan apapun! Kelaparan!_

_(Sehun nyaris ketawa dan Baekhyun langsung membekap mulut si maknae)_

_BH : Benar hyung! Kami sudah kemalaman jadi yang buka cuma toko-toko baju aja_

(Lay, Xiumin, Luhan dan Chen saling berpandangan dengan wajah heran)

XM : Masa sih? Bukannya Hongdae itu rame sampai malam? Aku jarang ke Hongdae sih…

CHEN : Nggak tahu hyung, aku dari Siheung soalnya…

LH : Kalau aku dari Beijing…

CHEN : Kalau gitu kami baiknya gimana Chanyeol-ah?

_(Baekhyun bisik-bisik 'satu putaran lagi!' ke Chanyeol)_

_CY : Oo… Kalau gitu bersepeda lagi saja satu putaran. Atau kalian main games dulu sana._

CHEN : Games?

_CY : Tendang kaleng atau apalah!_

CHEN : Aaaa! Tendang kaleng! Oke deh!

LAY : Tendang kaleng? Itu main apa?

LH : Kau nggak tahu main tendang kaleng? Yang kayak petak umpet itu lho…

CHEN : Kalau gitu kami main tendang kaleng dulu, baru pulang… Makasih Chanyeol-ah!

_CY : YESS! Eh, maksudku… sama-sama. BYE! (Pip!)_

.

.

LAY : Jadi kita tunda pulangnya nih?

XM : PD-nim baru saja ngangguk tuh! Bilang lanjutin aja.

CHEN : Aaah~! Padahal aku mau mandi.

LH : Xiumin kau masih bisa tahan dingin?

XM : Nggak masalah sih… Kalau olahraga siapa tahu bakalan hangat

LAY : Lalu… kita main tendang kaleng nih? Siapa yang bakal jadi setannya?

XM : Pake gunting batu kertas lagi yuk! Kayak tadi… (diam-diam ngasih kode ke Lay dan Chen tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan)

LAY : Oke deh. 'Kayak tadi…'

LH : ?

.

.

Kembali ke rombongan Chanyeol dalam mobil yang sedang melaju

SEHUN : Daebak! Mereka langsung percaya! (tepuk tangan girang)

CY : Dengan begini kita bisa mandi duluan!

KRIS : Tapi Suho dan Kai juga main disekitaran Hangang 'kan?

BH : Mereka cuma ngajak anjing jalan-jalan. Biar pulang paling duluan juga mereka nggak butuh mandi…

SEHUN : Kyungsoo hyung?

BH : Kyungsoo ke Yongsan jadi nggak masalah sih. Toh dia cuma nonton movie, ngapain mandi malam-malam?

SEHUN : Jadi kita nggak perlu menipu Kyungsoo hyung?

(Chanyeol mendadak ketawa sambil ngebekap mulut)

CY : Aish _jjinja! _Untuk mandi saja kita harus berbuat jahat kayak gini… (membuang nafas lesu)

TAO : Apa boleh buat hyung, masalah mandi memang paling sensitive kalau di dorm kita

BH : Bahkan kalau sudah terlambat ke schedule kita harus mandi sekali 3 orang…

.

.

Sementara itu di Hangang, Luhan tengah sibuk mengendap-ngendap menuju sebuah pagar semak. Di balik semak itu, Xiumin ter-spot tengah duduk jongkok menghadap ke belakang. Luhan mendekat perlahan sambil berusaha menahan ketawa. Dan dalam gerakan secepat kilat memeluk si Baozi dari belakang.

LH : XI~U~MIN~!

XM : OOOH! (Kaget)

Luhan langsung berlari menuju pos kaleng yang tak jauh dari sana.

LH : Xiumin ketemu!

XM : Aaah! Padahal aku udah cari tempat sembunyi yang bagus! Kok bisa ketemu sih?

LH : (menepuk-nepuk dadanya) Feeling! Feeling-ku!

XM : (Duduk meringkuk di atas rumput karena terlalu kedinginan) Seru juga nih, main tendang kaleng malam-malam.

LH : Benar. Lain kali kita main ber-12!

XM : Kalau gitu kasihan yang jadi setannya dong!

LH : Hahaha! Grup kita ini emang kebanyakan! Masalah mandi aja ribet. Ngomong-ngomong masalah mandi, badanku udah lengket banget nih!

XM : Main ini masih lama nggak ya? Kalau gini rombongan Chanyeol bisa sampai duluan dan mandi duluan.

LH : Rombongan Chanyeol tiba duluan?

(Luhan mendadak bagai terpikir sesuatu yang penting. Menampakkan wajah curiga…

Mungkinkah… Mungkinkah ia menyadari tipuan Chanyeol?)

LH : Xiumin… Jangan-jangan Chanyeol…

XM : (wajah tegang) Apa?

LH : … jangan-jangan rombongan Chanyeol juga main games ini?

XM : Benar… karena nggak bisa makan jadi mereka cuma main games… Kasihan ya… pasti kelaparan banget…

(XIuhan yang polos…)

.

.

Kembali ke rombongan Chanyeol yang tepar karena kekenyangan…

TAO : So lucky to have you~! Uooowoh! Ah… kenyang banget… Jadi pengen muntah….

KRIS : Semuanya enak sih… Jadi kita nggak berhenti makan…

.

.

Di taman hangang, Kim Jongdae tampak tengah mengendap-endap di balik semak-semak layaknya seekor serigala yang tengah mengincar mangsa. Luhan masih berdiri di sekitar pos kaleng jadi ia belum bisa menyelamatkan Xiumin.

Luhan mulai melangkah menjauh dari kaleng hingga Jongdae mulai mengeluarkan sengiran penuh kemenangan, siap-siap berlari. Namun tiba-tiba…

… ponselnya bordering keras, di saat yang benar-benar tidak tepat.

LH : (menoleh cepat) CHEN! KETEMU!

CHEN : AAAAHH~!_ MWOOYAAA~! _Padahal hampir berhasil! Siapa sih yang nelpon!

LH : Sekarang tinggal Lay~!

CHEN : (mengaktifkan mode speaker) Halo? Kyungsoo-ya?

_D.O : Jongdae-ah! Kau sudah di dorm?_

CHEN : Belum. Kau?

_D.O : Masih di luar bioskop… Apa kalian masih lama?_

LH : D.O-ya… Kami sedang main tendang kaleng. Itu idenya Chanyeol…

_D.O : Hah? Tendang kaleng? Bukannya kalian mau bersepeda malam?_

CHEN : Ya… kami sudah bersepeda lalu makan. Tapi Chanyeol bilang kalau kami tidak boleh cuma makan-makan aja. Jadi kami memperbanyak aktivitas lain dengan main games…

_D.O : (Bengong…)_

CHEN : Kau sendiri ngapain aja? Kau nggak makan 'kan?

_D.O : … Aku… makan nacho…._

CHEN : _Andwe_ Kyungsoo-ya~! Kalau kita makan terus acara ini bisa jadi Exo's foodtime! Kau nggak ingat episode kemarin kita makan ayam 20 menit?

_D.O : (Masih bengong)_

CHEN : Kyungsoo-ya? Kyungsoo!

_D.O : Ja, jadi aku harus apa?_

CHEN : Idenya Chanyeol sih main games. DI sana ada booth games touchscreen 'kan?

_D.O : Aku sudah main pas sebelum masuk bioskop tadi._

CHEN : Main aja terus sampai tamat… _Arasseo?_

_D.O : Hmm… (masih agak bengong)_

.

CHEN : (mematikan ponsel) Kyungsoo bilang dia bakal main games juga…

LH : Kalau gitu aku bakal nyari Lay…

Xiumin dan Chen duduk berdampingan sambil menunggu pertolongan Lay yang masih bebas. Luhan cuma berkeliling di sekitar kaleng dengan wajah takut-takut.

XM : Kau jaga pos terus! Cari yang jauh dong!

CHEN : Benar! Yang Jantan dong hyung!

LH : Ini penentuannya jadi aku nggak bisa-… lho?

Dari arah ujung taman terlihat 3 sosok berjalan beriringan dengan membawa 3 ekor anjing menuju ke arah mereka. Mereka adalah rombongan Kai dan Suho yang malam ini memang sedang membawa anjing Kai jalan-jalan malam di sekitar Hangang. Dan entah kenapa Lay telah bergabung dengan mereka.

LH : OHH! LAY! (nunjuk-nunjuk girang)

LAY : (melambaikan tangan)

LH : Kok dia malah melambai?

CHEN : Kayaknya dia lupa kalau lagi main tendang kaleng.

Rombongan itupun berhenti di dekat pos kaleng.

XM : Kalian sudah mau pulang?

SUHO : Belum sih… mau mampir di kedai heodduk dulu… Kai juga katanya mau makan kue ikan…

LH : Jadi kalian belum makan?

KAI : Apa kalian mau ikut makan juga? Kami mau ke kedai di ujung sana (nunjuk-nunjuk) Atau kita bungkus bawa pulang aja?

XM : Kami sudah makan sih, tapi rombongan Chanyeol belum makan apa-apa…

SUHO : Benarkah?

.

.

Mobil rombongan Chanyeol sudah mendekat ke daerah dorm.

CY : Yes! Kita dapat antrian mandi paling awal!

TAO : Kalau gini kita bisa langsung mandi lalu tidur!

BH : Aku udah ngwantwuk bwangwet (ngomong sambil nguap)

Mendadak ponselnya berdering, Chanyeol mengaktifkan mode speaker

CY : Jongdae!

_CHEN : Chanyeol-ah! Kami ketemu Kai dan Suho hyung di Hangang! Lalu-…_

_SUHO : Chanyeol! Katanya kalian belum sempat makan! Bukannya kalian ke Hongdae?_

CY : Ya. Kami cuma lihat-lihat toko baju hyung… Banyak toko makanan terkenal yang udah tutup.

_SUHO : Ah… Padahal hari begitu dingin… Pasti lapar banget! Jangan khawatir! Aku bakal beli makanan yang banyak buat kalian malam ini!_

Serempak seisi mobil rombongan Chanyeol melompat bangun dari kegiatan teparnya dengan wajah pucat

BH : Ngga, nggak usah hyung! Biar kami berhenti di tengah jalan aja buat makan…

_SUHO : Jam segini yang ada cuma fast food! Nggak sehat makan fast food malam-malam! Disini masih ada toko makanan yang buka jadi aku bakal belikan yang banyak!_

_CHEN : WUOOH! Suho hyung mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya!_

_SUHO : Karena aku khawatir sama para member…_

CY : Ta, tapi hyung…! Sebenarnya kami—

_SUHO : Pokoknya kalian harus makan ya! Aku sudah beli banyak nih! Jangan kecewakan aku! Ah, makasih bibi... Nih pesananku sudah jadi! Makan ya! BYE!_

(ponsel dimatikan)

Dan rombongan Chanyeol cuma bisa berpandangan satu sama lain sambil memegangi perut masing-masing yang sudah hampir meledak.

CY : Habislah kita…

.

.

Sementara itu di bioskop Yongsan…

D.O : Game over lagi… ck! (melirik ke arah cameramen) Aku… udah boleh pulang belum?

Kameramen : …

**To be continued.**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6! Pasti banyak yang pada heran ini Fanfic kok updatenya nggak jelas kapan sih?

Hahaha… biar author ceritakan sedikit. FIc ini adalah fic yang paling author takutkan untuk lanjut. Sebab waktu author pingin ngupdate selalu saja ada member yang keluar dari EXO. Akhirnya setelah ngupdate chapter 5 kemarin, author lagi-lagi harus hilang selera dalam nulis karena kali ini Tao yang bikin ulah. (Author fans EXOM). Karena itu, author berusaha menulis chapter ini dengan berusaha mengabaikan perasaan baper author. Semoga saja update kali ini nggak ada lagi member yang keluar…

**Chapter kali ini adalah request dari jwELFish dan ChenMinDongsaeng14**

… yang udah lama sekali, maaf baru bisa terlaksana sekarang. Untuk request yang lain author usahakan untuk memenuhinya secara berurutan ya!

**Balasan review chapter 5:**

Veria-313 : Terimakasih sudah mereview~ Maaf ga fast update. Syukur deh, pesan moralnya bisa tersampaikan. Kekeke

Arvita kim : Terimakasih sudah mereview~ Author juga kangen OT12, makanya nulis ini sambil nangis Bombay (lebaaay)

Baby Kim : Terimakasih sudah mereview~ Wah, makasih sudah setia mendukung! Semoga chapter kali ini memuaskan

Xing1002: Terimakasih sudah mereview~ Iya, author juga kangen showtime…

Deushiikyungie : Terimakasih sudah mereview~ Jangan bawa pulang Dio! Dio itu milik author! Kekeke, semoga chap ini seru juga

Feyy : Terimakasih sudah mereview~ author usahakan tetap lanjut!

Ve Amilia : Terimakasih sudah mereview~ Itu momen khusus buat yang merindukan Xiuhan couple~

Hwangpark106 : Terimakasih sudah mereview~ Di chap ini D.O masih mong kok!

Ramyoon : Terimakasih sudah mereview~ Karena udah satu tahun lalu anggap aja fic ini sebagai obat rindu showtime oke!

Bukan jung soojung : Terimakasih sudah mereview~ wahh.. bca dari chapter 3 ya… btw nama usernamenya lucu~

babyLuluboo : Terimakasih sudah mereview~ semoga chap kali ini juga bikin ngakak(?)

pupuputri : Terimakasih sudah mereview~ Hmm… klu ad aide ttg Chanbaek author bikin deh! Kali ini Baeksoo dulu~

Mey : Terimakasih sudah mereview~ untuk ep 9 karena sudah ada di chapter 2 jadi ep 5 bakal author usahain!

Merisa : Terimakasih sudah mereview~ Kebetulan kali ini episode yang martial arts itu, tapi bukan ttg Kris cs sayangnya… Author bikin satu chapter untuk tiap episode, semoga klu umur fic ini panjang, author bakal bikin 2 chapter utk 1 episod ya!

Yeon1411 : Terimakasih sudah mereview~ hahaha, bukan bts sih, tapi kayak potongan-potongan yang nggak tayang diantara beberapa adegan gitu, kayak adegan sebelum, sesudah, atau diantara 2 adegan

KaiNieris : Terimakasih sudah mereview~ D.O polos-polos imut!

Cho Rai sa : Terimakasih sudah mereview~ T_T baper abis!

Chanon : Terimakasih sudah mereview~ request yg bagus! Nanti author coba bikin tapi karena sebelum ini jg byk yg request harap menunggu ya!

**Desclaimer : EXO MEMBERS OT12 (jangan baper)**

**Summary – **Di episode 8, para member EXO pergi memenuhi resolusi tahun baru masing-masing. Sayang Lay, D.O, Baekhyun dan Luhan tidak ditampilkan selama episode tersebut. Ngapain aja sih mereka sebenarnya?

**EXO Showtime Random Episode**

**CHAPTER 6 : Ep 8. Unseen**

Menyambut 2014, para member EXO membuat resolusi tahun baru dengan semangat. Tao dan Kris berniat memperdalam seni beladiri pergi menjalani training bersama Chanyeol dan Suho. Training yang bagus untuk Suho mengingat gelarnya sebagai guardian of EXO, siapa tahu ilmunya bisa dipakai buat melindungi para member kalau-kalau nanti ada yang kena palak, dan jika nanti kartu kreditnya sudah tidak mempan untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Dan Chanyeol…

Chanyeol (CY) : Aku memang sudah punya niat untuk belajar bela diri dari dulu

TAO : Kau yakin hyung? Ini bakalan sulit lho?

CY : Ah _gwechana_! Yang bikin cemas itu Suho hyung

SUHO : Lho?Kok aku?

CY : Soalnya itu… anu (garuk-garuk tengkuk) tulangnya hyung…

Dan Suho langsung melayangkan tendangan ke belakang lutut Park Chanyeol

Sementara itu Xiumin dan Chen menjalani training barista di sebuah café berhubung resolusi tahun baru Xiumin adalah untuk mendapatkan lisensi barista. Chen yang punya keinginan untuk belajar bikin roti malah ikut-ikutan Xiumin belajar membuat kopi.

CHEN : Kopi dan roti kan sama aja. Sama-sama berakhir di perut

Xiumin (XM) : Eh? Bukannya mereka bakal berakhir di toilet?

… suasana mendadak canggung selama 2 detik.

CHEN : Ah HYUUUNG~! Apa yang kau bicarakan di TV Nasional?

XM : Ah, ah (kasak-kusuk sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi baozinya) aku mohon maaf!

Dan kedua maknae Sehun dan Kai, demi memperdalam rasa hormat terhadap para hyungnya, kembali ke alam dengan menjalani upacara minum teh dan bermeditasi.

KAI : …

SEHUN : …

… mereka lagi meditasi.

Sayang bagi keempat member lainnya hanya bisa berdiam di practice room SM Entertainment. Lay dan D.O sebenarnya ingin tes mendapatkan SIM. Namun karena prosesnya memakan waktu lama mereka memutuskan untuk membaca-baca materi ujian teori Traffic Safety di ruang latihan. Dan diruang yang sama, Byun Baekhyun yang punya resolusi untuk belajar bahasa asing tengah membalik-balik buku 'fasih berbahasa Jepang untuk pemula' bersama Luhan.

Luhan (LH) : Baekhyun, hyung bisa mengajarimu bahasa Mandarin. Itu juga bahasa asing 'kan?

Baekhyun (BH) : Bahasa Mandarin benar-benar sulit hyung. Jongdae- eh maksudku Chen saja sering ngeluh. '_Ah waee~! Susah amat sih~!' _(meniru Chen)

LH : Apa saja bahasa Mandarin yang kau tahu?

BH : … _Wo—_

LH : Selain _Wo ai ni _dan _Xiexie!_

BH : (Berpikir sejenak)… _Kan dao ceng kan bu jian de hua mian. Tingdao tingbu jian de hua mian_...

LH : Itu sih lirik Miracle in December! Bahasa asing yang lain?

BH : Aku tahu Cuma sedikit-sedikit. Seperti _Thankyou! I Love You. _Atau bahasa Indonesia '_terima Kasyiii, saya shinta kamu'_

LH : Hmmm….

BH : Kalau bahasa Jepang aku sudah punya dasarnya sedikit hyung!

LH : Oh ya? Coba tunjukkan.

BH : _Boku wa Baekhyun desu!_ (Saya adalah Baekhyun)

LH : Wow…

BH : _Daisuki desu! _(Aku menyukaimu!)

LH : Wooww…

BH : _Kaizokuou ni ore wa naru! _(Aku akan menjadi raja bajak laut!)

LH : Woooah!

D.O : Bukannya itu dialog dari anime?

BH : Aku belajar dari nonton anime soalnya. Naruto, One Piece. Anime tenis juga, walau nggak sampai nangis

D.O : (Ngasih _deathglare_)

BH : (bekap mulut sendiri)

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju luar ruangan, meninggalkan ketiga member lainnya. D.O yang dari tadi sibuk baca-baca materi melirik dengan mata membulat.

D.O : Mau kemana dia?

LH : Baekhyun bilang, dia butuh properti pendukung untuk belajar bahasa Jepang

D.O : Properti? Yah.. Asal dia tidak terlalu ribut saja. Aku dan Lay hyung lagi butuh konsentrasi penuh

LH : Apa materinya susah? Kayaknya ujian SIM di China dan Korea agak beda ya?

D.O : Lumayan… Ya 'kan hyung?

LAY : (Terkantuk-kantuk) Ha? Oh, ya… ya benar…

D.O : Hyung nggak apa-apa?

LAY : Aku agak ngantuk… Hoaamm~! Materinya terlalu panjang dan huruf-hurufnya terlalu sulit dibaca

D.O : Tapi kalau nggak dihapal nanti pas ujian teori jadi susah

LAY : Beberapa soal bisa dijawab dengan logika 'kan? Seperti yang ini… 'Pengemudi yang baik adalah? … mampu mengendalikan emosi, tidak cepat naik darah, lapang dingin dan kepala dada…

D.O : Lapang dada dan kepala dingin hyung

LAY : Kalau pertanyaannya menyangkut logika seperti ini pilih saja yang jawaban pilihan gandanya paling panjang

D.O : (Nyengir) Sebenarnya aku juga pakai prinsip itu waktu UN …

Mendadak pintu ruangan terbuka dan Luhan yang sedari tadi diam tiba-tiba tertawa berguling-guling di lantai. Byun Baekhyun memasuki ruangan sambil mengenakan ikat kepala Naruto, dan pipi dicoret seperti kumis kucing pakai spidol.

BH : _Boku wa Baekhyun desu!_

LH : HAHAHAHAHA! Yah! Itu yang kau maksud property? Apaan tuh?

BH : Kalau bergaya seperti Naruto aku bakal lebih mendalami bahasa Jepang. Jurus seribu bayangan! (pasang pose ninja)

D.O : Baekhyun-ah! Karena aku dan Lay hyung butuh konsentrasi, tolong jangan terlalu ribut ya!

BH : _Mwoya! _Kita sedang shooting variety show kok nggak boleh ribut?

D.O : Mak, maksudku kita jangan saling mengganggu satu sama lain. Kalian grup belajar bahasa kami grup belajar lalu lintas

Kedua grup akhirnya kembali ke kesibukannya masing-masing. D.O dan Lay duduk di pojok kiri, sibuk komat-kamit sambil membaca materi sedangkan Luhan dan Baekhyun duduk di kanan dengan jarak terpaut kira-kira 3 meter dari D.O dan Lay

LH : Ngomong-ngomong ikat kepala Naruto itu datang dari mana?

BH : Ini punyaku kok! Kubawa dari dorm. Chanyeol juga punya satu. Kami beli waktu ada pasar malam serba Jepang di dekat Hangang

LH : Pasar malam? Kau kok nggak ngajak hyung!

BH : Acaranya udah lama hyung, waktu kita belum debut. Waktu itu kita baru dibagi menjadi EXO K dan EXO M, dan kita dilatih terpisah.

LH : Aaah, masa-masa yang nostalgia sekali tuh! Waktu itu kita benar-benar berlatih keras siang malam karena mau debut.

Baekhyun dan Luhan melamun sejenak, bernostalgia tentang masa-masa sebelum debut diiringi instrumental My turn to cry~

BH : Waktu itu benar-benar masa yang berat. Walau rasanya senang bisa debut, namun rasanya mental kita terasa sangat terbebani.

LH : Benar… Aku sangat takut bagaimana kalau debut kita gagal…

BH : Karena itulah hyung! Karena terlalu keras waktu itu aku dan Chanyeol benar-benar tidak tahan untuk refreshing. Akhirnya aku dan Chanyeol pergi ke pasar malam diam-diam dengan menipu staf dan security. Aaah… saat itu benar-benar menegangkan. Tapi begitu sampai di pasar malam kami benar-benar melepskan semua kebosanan. Makanya kami beli ikat kepala ini sebagai kenang-kenangan.

LH : Ooh… (angguk-angguk)

BH : Waktu itu benar-benar asyik lho hyung! Kami pakai ikat kepala Naruto dan pakai masker supaya mirip ninja lalu lari-larian di jalan pulang seperti anak SD sampai pada akhirnya…

LH : ? akhirnya?

BH : Waktu kami mengendap-endap masuk ke gedung dorm, kami dikejar-kejar security karena disangka maling…

Sontak Luhan yang mendengar dengan wajah serius langsung ketawa guling-guling. Lay dan D.O yang dari tadi cuma diam malah ikut tertawa juga.

LH : PUAHHAHAH! Lagian kenapa kalian nyamar jadi ninja segala?

LAY : Lalu kalian tertangkap?

BH : Waktu itu kami lari ke arah tangga. Dan ada ahjussi-ahjussi yang lagi mengangkat sofa sehingga langkah kami jadi terhambat. Aku berhasil melompat melewati sofa itu dengan lincahnya tapi Chanyeol malah kesandung dan akhirnya kami tertangkap juga. Haaah… (menghela nafas lesu)

LH : Wuah… kayak adegan dalam film ya?

BH : Refleksku memang cukup bagus gara-gara belajar Hapkido. Aku ingat waktu itu Chanyeol memandangiku dengan iri dan bilang dia ingin belajar beladiri suatu hari nanti.

LH : Aaaah~! Makanya dia ngotot mau ikut Tao, Suho dan Kris belajar Wushu hari ini

BH : Hm… Kayaknya… Tapi bisa jadi dia belajar Wushu buat melawan kalau ditindas Kyungsoo

D.O : (ngasih _deathglare_) Aku menindasnya karena dia menindas ketenanganku

BH : Karena kau selalu diam-diam saja makanya kami mau merusak ketenanganmu itu sekali-sekali.

D.O : Aaahh~! Kalian itu benar-benar…

LH : Nah, nah! Ayo belajar bahasa Jepang!

BH : Ah~! Mengganggu Kyungsoo memang menyenangkan.

LH : (menepuk kepala Baekhyun pakai buku) Dasar! Ngomong-ngomong kau bisa salam dalam bahasa Jepang?

BH : Ah, kalau yang dasarnya cukup bilang '_Konbanwa, watashi wa Baekhyun desu!_' (Selamat malam saya Baekhyun!) Lalu tambahkan _'Juunbi wa ii desu ka?' _(are you ready?)

LH : Ah! Kita bisa menggunakannya untuk salam pembuka kalau nanti kita konser di Jepang!

BH : Lalu kalau mau bilang Baekhyun itu keren, 'Baekhyun wa kakkoii desu'

LH : Kakkoy?

BH : Kakkoii! Itu artinya 'keren'

LH : Oh! '_Luhan wa Kakkoii desu!'_

BH : Benar. Lalu kalau Lay hyung. '_Lay wa yasashii hito desu!' _(Lay orang yang ramah)

LH : Yasashii? (bolak-balik kamus) ah, artinya 'ramah'!

BH : Lalu untuk D.O… _'D.O wa baka desu'_ (D.O bego!)

Muak, Do Kyungsoo langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya sambil membanting lembaran-lembaran materi yang dipegangnya dan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun diiringi background music horror. Belum sempat Baekhyun melarikan diri, D.O sudah menyegel lehernya dengan kedua lengannya menggunakan gerakan gulat.

BH : Ya,yayah! Ampun! Kenapa kau marah? Itu artinya D.O orang yang keren!

D.O : Kau pikir aku nggak tahu artinya 'baka' huh?

D.O lalu melepaskan lilitan lengannya dan berjalan menjauh

D.O : Ini sudah ke-2 kalinya kau sengaja menganggu konsentrasiku. Sekali lagi kau melakukannya aku akan gunakan teknik lilitanku yang baru!

BH : Kau terlalu serius sih! Kita kan sedang shooting variety show!

D.O : Bagiku hidupku sendiri sudah seperti variety show…

BH : …

LH : …

D.O : …

BH/LH : _Mwoya! _Kau ini ngomong apaan! GOMBAL! Aahh! GOMBAL!

D.O langsung merapat ke balik punggung Lay dan menyembunyikan dirinya, menahan malu, sementara Baekhyun dan Luhan masih sibuk menistakan ucapan gombalnya barusan.

BH : 'Hidupku sendiri sudah seperti variety show…' KYAHAHAHA!

D.O : (mendekat ke cameramen) Maaf, tolong edit bagian yang barusan.

.

.

Selang beberapa saat akhirnya Byun Baekhyun mulai diam dan focus ke pelajaran bahasa Jepangnya bersama Luhan. Lay dan D.O yang sudah bosan membaca materi mulai menonton video tentang lalu lintas di internet. Baekhyun yang juga terlihat bosan membaca mendekat dengan wajah penasaran.

BH : Apa itu? Suami istri sedang nyetir?

D.O : Kau kenapa kesini Baekhyun-ah! Ahh _Jebaaal _tolong jangan ganggu aku lagi…

BH : Nggak ah… Cuma penasaran aja. Luhan Hyung! Sini ikutan!

LAY : ini demonstrasi tentang cara mengemudi yang baik.

BH : Ah! Kalau tidak salah EXOK juga pernah membuat video keselamatan lalu lintas 2012 lalu 'kan?

LH : Aaa~! Yang untuk program music itu! Aku nggak begitu ingat kayak apa

BH : Coba kita tonton di internet. Sepertinya videonya masih ada.

Lay mengetik judul video yang dimaksud Baekhyun dan dalam sekejap, music ceria dan wajah-wajah polos para member EXOK yang masih baru debut terpampang di monitor

LH : Wuah! Kalian terlihat masih sangat muda! Padahal ini baru setahun lebih

BH : Hahahaha! Lihat rambut Chanyeol!

LAY : Hahahaha! Lihat Suho! Suho! (tepuk tangan girang)

Video berakhir~

LAY : Waaahhh~!

LH : Bukannya beberapa bulan lalu kita juga shooting video ini untuk versi yang ber-12?

BH : Ah! Benar-benar! Coba kita tonton juga!

Lay lalu mengetik judul video yang dimaksud dan hanya dalam beberapa saat ketiganya kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak

BH : Lihat aktingnya Jongin! Hahaha!

LAY : Aaah~! Lucu sekali! Luhan! Kau terlalu aegyo disini

LH : Nggak ah… itu manly!

BH : Saat shooting yang versi 2012 tadi rasanya benar-benar gugup. Karena kita baru debut. Tapi penampilan debut kami di music show benar-benar yang paling berkesan buatku

LAY : Ah… Kami saat itu masih di China

BH : Waktu itu D.O benar-benar tergegep-gegep waktu diminta komentar sama MCnya. Benar-benar lucu!

LH : _Jjinja?_ Coba kita lihat!

Dan Lay kembali mencari video yang dituju, Ketiganya kembali tertawa-tawa tanpa menyadari Do Kyungsoo mulai bergerak menjauh dari posisinya dengan wajah masam.

D.O : Anu… pelajaran lalu lintasnya…

Namun suaranya tenggelam dalam suara tawa Byun Baekhyun yang kini menyarankan mereka untuk menonton penampilan debut EXOM di China

BH : Hahahah! Chen pakai celana aluminium hahahaha! Setelah ini putar yang waktu kita ke Happy Camp yuk hyung! Lalu yang debut pertama kita ber-12 juga!

D.O : ... (banting kertas)

.

.

Para member lainnya kini telah kembali pulang dari tempat kunjungan masing-masing. Suho yang masih bersemangat belajar Wushu masih asyik memperagakan tinju udaranya berkali-kali. Xiumin dan Chen pulang membawa 12 gelas Cappucino yang special mereka buat di tempat les barista. Sedangkan Sehun dan Kai entah kenapa terlihat agak lebih kalem dan berwibawa dari biasanya setelah bermeditasi dan minum teh tradisional. Bahkan Sehun yang biasanya pasang wajah _bitch face _menawarkan diri untuk membantu Xiumin membawa Cappucino bawaannya

Dan sekarang para member berdiri berderet untuk penutupan

CY : Akhirnya kita telah selesai menjalani resolusi tahun baru kita. Apa resolusi kalian berjalan lancar?

CHEN : Tentu saja! Membuat kopi ternyatasangat menyenangkan!

CY : Aaahh _geure?_ Bagaimana denganmu Kai-ah?

KAI : Ooo… Kami juga belajar banyak dari upacara minum teh sambil bermeditasi. Sekarang kami lebih dapat merasakan harmonisasi antara jiwa spiritual dan jasmani sehingga diharapkan dapat di berlakukan dalam kehidupan sehari-hari guna untuk rehabilitasi kekosongan jiwa bla… bla… blaa

CY : _Mwoya? _Kau ini ngomong apaan sih?

KAI : (ketawa sambil menepuk bahu Sehun)

SUHO : Setelah bermeditasi sepertinya mereka jadi lebih bijak

KRIS : Aku benar-benar mendalami hal yang lebih penting dalam belajar Wushu. Ternyata butuh usaha besar untuk mempelajari beladiri

SUHO : Benar. Kupikir semua orang Asia itu bisa seperti Bruce Lee

CY : Hmmm… Ngomong-ngomong rombongan yang tidak pergi kemana-mana, bagaimana hasil kegiatan kalian?

BH/LH : Sangat baik!

BH : Kami belajar bahasa asing. Bahasa Jepang!

CY : Wah, coba tunjukkan hasilnya?

BH : _Baekhyun wa Kakkoii desu!_

Serempak para member bertepuk tangan kagum dengan suara 'waaah~!'

CY : Lalu Lay hyung dan D.O yang berniat mengambil ujian SIM? Apa saja yang sudah kalian pelajari?

D.O : (masih dengan wajah masam) Satu –satunya yang kupelajari adalah, jika kalian ingin belajar, lakukan jauh-jauh dari Byun Baekhyun!

**To be Continued**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7! **Ini fic makin gaje aja… hahaha!

BTW, chapter kali ini adalah request dari LelyBaekhyun (btw yg kemarin typo… udah di perbaiki di chap sebelumnya sih hehehe)

**Balasan review chapter 6!**

Karena author lagi demam (beneran!) maka kali ini bias author yang bakal ngebalas review para reader (hobi lama hehehe…) **CheniCheniChen!**

CHEN : _Anyeonghaseyo! EXO Chen imnida!_ Aku akan membalas review kali ini. Semoga tidak ada yang keberatan. Fighting!

AUTHOR : Brrr!

CHEN : Untuk Hwangpark106-ssi… kangen showtime? _Aigoo~ _Kangen EXOnya juga nggak? Nggak ya? _Arasseo_… (cemberut). Mengenai lirik MID, author-nim bilang dia Cuma copas di blog yang ada di google jadi dia nggak tahu juga kalau salah… atau perlu aku nyanyikan lirik yang benarnya? (tarik napas, bersiap mulai nyanyi) silakan putar aja mp3nya kekeke!

CHEN : Untuk Cho Rai Sa-ssi… yang tertawa karena member EXO pakai celana aluminium. Anuu… karena yang pakai celana aluminium itu aku jadi aku sedikit tersinggung nih… (ngambek dengan bibir monyong). Hahaha… becanda!

CHEN : Untuk BaconieSonjay-ssi… yang merequest episode 11… Hmm… karena ep 11 belum pernah muncul ada kemungkinan bakal muncul di beberapa chapter ke depan. Tapi apa kamu masih bersedia menunggu? Nggak mau? Ah _waeee! (merengek)_

CHEN : Untuk BigSehun'sJunior-ssi… wah.. reviewnya ada 6! (tepuk tangan) Karena keterbatasan waktu Chennie akan membalasnya sekaligus. Oke? Fic ini murni Cuma karangan author. Kok belum nonton showtime? Seru lho! _Jjinja! _Ah, maaf jadi promosi… Baver? Apa itu Baver? (nengok ke author dengan tampang bingung) Aah! Bahasa gaul rupanya… Jika kamu merasa Balveer, eh- baver karena mengenang masa-masa EXO dulu… yang paling baver sebenarnya justru kami para member… (mendadak lesu dengan tampang sendu) Hahaha… Tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi karena kalian para fans selalu mendukung kami. Ah, maaf jadi curhat

CHEN : Untuk Xing1002-ssi… 'Byun Baekhyun emang ngeselin…' (tepuk tangan pelan) Setuju banget! Kai dan Sehun sebenarnya punya tampang yang bijak. Sayang karakter mereka tidak mendukung tampang dan tinggi badan mereka. Hahh… enak ya punya badan tinggi (mendadak baper). Lay hyung emang lucu banget! Hahaha~

CHEN : Untuk Lovesoo-ssi… Ah, author-nim bilang kalau masih ada tekad (?) dia bakal ngusahain fic ini buat tetap lanjut. (ngedip ke kamera)

CHEN : Untuk Vietrona chan-ssi… Wahh… episode 9? Karen ep 9 sudah di chapter 2, jadi episode yg belum tampil bakal diusahakan terlebih dahulu. Nggak apa-apa kan? Karena kamu suka vocal line nge-rap apa aku ngerap saja sekarang? (pasang topi ala hiphop dan mulai ngerap) ASDFGHJKLAUWYTROKHDsJ SA-rang-HAE! Sekian rap dariku, bagus nggak? (malu)

AUTHOR : Yak! Waktuya udah habis. Chen-chen! Ayo tutup acaranya

CHEN : Sekian acara balasan reviewnya… BYEBYE! \(^o^)/

**Desclaimer : EXO**

**EXO Showtime Random Episode**

**.**

**Chapter 7 : Ep. 5 Chen's Road Movie Full Version**

Setelah melakukan voting untuk tujuan berlibur, para member EXO memutuskan untuk pergi ke pantai! Berbagai rencana telah disiapkan. Main game dengan yang kalah harus nyebur, membuat api unggun dan pesta BBQ, _Yaja time _dan sebagainya. Para member EXOK dan EXOM diangkut(?) menuju pantai dengan 2 mobil berbeda. Berbeda dengan suasana ceria di mobil EXOK, hampir semua member sudah EXOM ketiduran di mobil

Chen menggeliat dengan wajah bosan. Sang vokalis yang duduk paling depan itu menengok ke belakang, mengamati keseluruhan membernya. Lay dan Tao sudah tertidur lelap dengan earphone terpasang di telinga. Luhan dan Xiumin sesekali bersenda gurau, tetapi mereka terlalu asyik berdua sehingga Chen merasa segan untuk bergabung sementara Kris, sibuk melamun menatap luar jendela dengan sebelah tangan menopang wajahnya yang berekspresi sendu.

CHEN : Kris hyung sedang shooting video klip

KRIS : Ha? Nggak ah. Cuma mengamati deretan pohon palem di luar jendela... Begitu indah..

CHEN : Itu pohon kelapa hyung…

Chen Cuma bisa geleng-geleng dan kembali menatap ke depan. Terlalu bosan akhirnya ia mengeluarkan camera GoPro miliknya dari dalam saku jaket dan menghidupkan camera mungil itu sambil bersenandung '_So lucky to have you~ hmm.. hoo~'_.

**Chen's cam~**

Tampilan layar berubah menjadi tampilan efek fisheye dengan pemandangan paha Chen dan sebuah tangan membentuk tanda V. Chen mengarahkan kameranya ke arah depan. Merekam terowongan panjang yang tengah ditelusuri mobil itu sebelum akhirnya membalik focus kamera menghadap wajahnya. Chen lalu sibuk beraegyo, mengembang-gembungkan pipi.

CHEN : _Anyeonghaseyo! EXO Chen imnida! _Woooo~! (lambai-lambai ke kamera) Yak! Karena sekarang adalah pertama kalinya EXO liburan ber12, aku akan mengambil beberapa video sebagai kenang-kenangan. Fighting!

Mobil rombongan itu berhenti di Rest Area untuk makan siang dan beristirahat sejenak. Chen yang dari tadi sibuk merekam para membernya, mendekat ke arah Chanyeol dan Kai yang tengah asyik duduk di kursi pijat

CHEN : _Anyeoong!_

Chanyeol (CY) : Eh… Kau bawa kamera? _Anyeong~! Waaa~! _(melambai ke kamera lalu pasang pose V di mata sambil ngedip)

CHEN : Para member lain sedang sibuk melihat-lihat menu makanan. Kenapa kalian malah asyik duduk di kursi pijat? Kai-ah! Apa kau ketiduran?

KAI : Ah… Kursi ini begitu nyaman…

CY : Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau rekam kami sih! Rekam Kris hyung aja sana!

CHEN : Aku mau buat semacam video documenter tentang liburan kita ini

KAI : Dokumenter? Jadi hyung mau mewawancarai kami?

CY : Lalu dibawah sini (nunjuk di depan dada) bakal ada tulisan 'Park Chanyeol (21), warga Seoul' gitu?

CHEN : NGGAK LAH~! Cuma yang sederhana aja!

CY : Lalu konsepnya?

CHEN : Kok harus pakai konsep segala? Rencananya cuma mau nanya tiap member 'gimana perasaan kalian tentang liburan kali ini?' lalu merekam moment hepi-hepi…

CY : Aeeey! Kalau cuma gitu aja nggak menarik ah! Harus pakai konsep dong!

CHEN : Ribet ah! Kenapa harus pakai konsep segala?

CY : Coba kau lihat! (mengepalkan tinju dan menaruhnya ke depan mulut Kai) Kai-ssi, bagaimana perasaan anda tentang liburan ke pantai ini?

KAI : Senang.

CY : TUH! Boring kan?

CHEN : Yaa Kai-ah! Jawabnya yang panjang dong! Lagipula yang lain pasti jawab yang panjang kok! Terutama Byun Baekhyun yang mulutnya kayak speaker itu!

CY : Ya sudah kalau nggak percaya (bangkit lalu mendorong layar kamera). Pergi sana! Hus hus!

CHEN : Jadi kalian nggak mau diwawancara huh?

CY : Kau nggak mau pakai konsep sih! Nggak menarik ah! Rekam Kris aja sana!

CHEN : (menghela nafas) _Arasseo, arasseo!_ Aku juga nggak mau ngewawancarai kau Park Chanyeol. Ya Jongin-ah, jangan terlalu sering bergaul dengan dia, bawa pengaruh buruk!

Chen berlalu meninggalkan duo fans dan penggemar itu dan beralih ke arah Luhan dan Xiumin yang baru saja akan memasuki restoran

CHEN : _Annyeooong!_

Xiumin (XM) : Chen-ah? Kau mau makan apa?

CHEN : Aku? Mmmm… belum tahu hyung…

Luhan (LH) : (Melongo ke kamera sampai-sampai layar kamera dipenuhi mukanya sendiri) Ini nyala?

CHEN : Iyalah hyung!

Luhan langsung melompat kaget ke belakang sambil menutup wajahnya karena malu. Xiumin Cuma tertawa kecil melihatnya

CHEN : Karena ini pertama kali kita jalan-jalan ber12… Bagaimana perasaan kalian para hyung?

XM : Tentu saja senang! Biasanya kita cuma pergi sendiri-sendiri atau Cuma aku dan Luhan, atau hyung dan Chennie

CHEN : Aaa… Benar, benar. Aku juga sering belanja bareng Luhan hyung…

LH : Apanya? Bukannya kemarin kau diam-diam pergi makan steak dengan Baekhyun. Kau bilang mau makan keluar bakal mengajakku!

CHEN : Ahahaha! Maaf, maaf…

LH : Ah, pengkhianat! (Berangsur pergi sambil menyeret lengan Xiumin yang masih asik minum bubble tea)

CHEN : _Ah Waeee! _Sebelum pergi tolong lakukan fanservice dong!

LH : Fanservice?

Luhan lalu berdiri di atas bangku sambil ngedance sexy, tapi langsung turun dengan wajah malu-malu kucing.

CHEN : Waaa~! Sexy dance~! Xiumin hyung! Selanjutnya Xiumin hyung!

Xiumin membuka resleting jaketnya perlahan sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya disertai tatapan menggoda. Ia lalu mulai memegang ujung bawah Tshirtnya.

CHEN : Ah! Jangan-jangan ini! Pertunjukan Abs!

XM : … nggak jadi ah! (memasang resletingnya kembali)

CHEN : MWOYAAA!

.

.

Selesai acara makan siang, para member EXO masih bertebaran di sekitar Rest Area. Target wawancara singkat Chen selanjutnya adalah Kris, yang masih sibuk makan mi rebus dengan asap mengepul di mangkok di dalam restoran.

CHEN : Kris hyung yang masih belum selesai makan padahal seluruh member sudah selesai dari tadi… (zooming kamera ke wajah Kris)

KRIS : (pasang pose V ke kamera, tapi tanpa ekspresi)

CHEN : Suapin dong hyung!

Kris lalu mendekatkan sesumpit(?) mi rebus ke arah kamera. Layar kamera bergerak mendekat, menandakan Chen membungkuk menyambut suapan itu, sebelum akhirnya Kris menjauhkan sumpitnya secepat kilat sebelum Chen berhasil melahapnya dan menyuapkannya ke mulutnya sendiri

CHEN : AAAHH! Apaan sih hyung satu i— PUAHAHAHAHA!

Naas rupanya mi rebus itu masih super panas (asapnya aja masih mengepul). Alhasil sang duizhang langsung batuk-batuk gelagapan sambil mengipas-ngipas mulut

CHEN : Hahahah! _Jjinja! _Ngomong-ngomong hyung… tolong kasih komentar dong, bagaimana perasaan hyung tentang jalan-jalan grup kita kali ini

KRIS : Ohok! Ohok! (masih batuk dengan mata berair)

CHEN : (berbisik) jadi kasian…

KRIS : Kesan-kesanku… Aku tidak terlalu gembira, karena ini musim dingin. Rasanya tidak terlalu cocok kalau kita pergi ke pantai. Tapi karena kita pergi ber12 untuk pertama kalinya, jadi aku merasa—

Wajah Lay tahu-tahu muncul menutupi layar kamera sambil dadah-dadah dengan senyum menampakkan lesung pipit.

CHEN : Ah, _Kyeopta~!_ Lay hyung _Kyeopta~!_

KRIS : Anu… aku belum selesai ngomong…

LAY : (duduk di sebelah Kris) Kalau aku… asal bersama-sama para member kemana pun aku senang

KRIS : Jadi dari tadi kau nyimak ya. Sebenarnya aku juga mau bilang itu tadi

LAY : Bukannya kau lebih senang pergi ke Galaxy? Huh? Galaxy~? (monyong-monyongin bibir)

CHEN : Galaxy~? (ikut-ikutan ngejek)

LAY : Chen-ah! Dia bilang pantai dan musim dingin tidak cocok, apa kau pernah dengar 'musim dingin cocoknya pergi ke galaxy?'

KRIS : (pura-pura ga dengar padahal udah malu berat)

CHEN : HAHAHA! Yak! Kalau gitu tolong lakukan fanservice sebagai penutup. Lay hyung duluan!

Lay mendekatkan wajahnya ke kamera dan memberikan wink mematikan.

CHEN : Wuahhh! Sekarang giliran Kris hyung. Aegyo! Aegyo!

KRIS : Nggak ah, aku bakal pakai sexy concept

Kris menyumpit beberapa helai mi rebus dan mengangkatnya perlahan ke mulutnya. Pasang wajah sexy dan tatapan menggoda menatap kamera, sampai-sampai bisa didengar Chen berdesis 'wah… kayak iklan mi instan'

Sayang belum sempat mi itu masuk ke mulutnya, helaian mi licin itu keburu meluncur dari sumpit dan terjun bebas ke dalam mangkok, alhasil kuah mi rebus mencurat ke seluruh bagian depan jaket Kris yang langsung kocar-kacir dan abis gaya coolnya.

Dan reaksi Chen dan Lay sudah tidak perlu dituliskan lebih lanjut

.

.

Chen berjalan-jalan mengitari rest area itu sambil terus merekam para member yang seliweran di sana-sini. Samar-samar terdengar suara staf yang berteriak 'setengah jam lagi perjalanan lanjut!'

Kamera Chen menangkap sosok Oh Sehun yang berjalan menuju mobil member EXO M. Chen langsung mengikuti sang maknae dan menyorot kamera ke wajah tampannya

CHEN : Kenapa buru-buru ke mobil? PD-nim bilang masih bisa istirahat 30 menit lagi kok!

SEHUN : Nggak, hyung! Cuma mau bangunin Tao. Dia masih belum makan

Sehun lalu membuka pintu mobil dan naik, mendekat ke Tao yang masih tertidur lelap di bangkunya.

CHEN : Tao kurang bersemangat hari ini. Dipembukaan tadi dia juga tidak begitu ceria…

Suho tahu-tahu muncul di sebelah Chen sehingga ia mengalihkan focus kamera ke sang leader.

SUHO : Tao akhir-akhir ini sedang Homesick…

CHEN : Homesick?

SUHO : Di voting tadi dia tulis 'China' kan? Belakangan dia juga sering bilang rindu Qingdao sampai nggak nafsu makan.

CHEN : Ah… Makanya—

SEHUN : TERSERAH!

Suara penuh emosi Sehun tiba-tiba terdengar dari dalam mobil. Chen menyorot kameranya ke arah mobil dan terlihat Sehun keluar dari dalamnya dengan wajah gusar dan membanting pintu mobil. Tao membuka kembali pintu itu dan keluar dengan wajah sama geramnya dan memaki ke arah Sehun yang berjalan menjauh

TAO : KAU MANA MENGERTI BAGAIMANA RASANYA! PROFESIONAL HUH? JANGAN MEMBUATKU TERTAWA!

SUHO : Yayayah! Hentikan Tao-ya! Jongdae! Tolong urus Sehun!

Beberapa staf berkumpul melihat kejadian itu. Layar kamera Chen menyorot pemandangan secara tak beraturan, terlihat bahwa Chen tengah berlari mengejar Sehun tanpa sempat mematikan kameranya.

Di dalam restoran Chen menaruh kameranya di atas meja, namun lensa kamera masih merekam dirinya dan Sehun yang kini duduk berdampingan walau sudutnya sedikit miring

CHEN : Ada apa sih? Kalian bertengkar?

SEHUN : Kadang aku muak pada sifat manjanya itu! Aku mengajaknya makan karena khawatir hyung! Aku mengerti dia rindu kampungnya tapi paling tidak ia harus bersikap professional! Padahl aku bicara baik-baik!

CHEN : Memangnya dia bilang apa waktu kau ajak makan?

Sehun Cuma menghela nafas kesal. Tak ingin bicara lebih lanjut.

CHEN : Kita masih harus shooting sampai malam lho! Paling tidak berbaikanlah dengannya. Kalian kan sahabat baik! (mengambil kamera di meja) lho? Masih nyala…

Suho, Baekhyun dan D.O masuk ke dalam restoran berbarengan dengan wajah kebingungan dan duduk berjejer didepan Sehun dan Chen.

Baekhyun (BH) : Ah, kaget sekali! Aku dan D.O kebetulan lewat dari toilet tadi…

SUHO : Kalian ini kenapa bertengkar sih! Kayak anak SD aja!

BH : Untung saja mereka tidak main tinju

Suasana mendadak canggung karena Sehun Cuma diam dengan wajah kesal. Chen segera mengangkat kameranya kembali dan mengarahkannya ke 3 member yang baru datang itu.

CHEN : Byun Baekhyun-ssi! Bagaimana perasaanmu tentang liburan kali ini?

SUHO : Apa-apan sih disaat seperti ini?

CHEN : Aku Cuma mau mencairkan suasana! (bisik-bisik)

BH : Jadi mereka kita biarkan aja nih?

D.O : Biarkan saja. Mereka bukan anak kecil lagi. Nanti juga damai sendiri

SUHO : Tapi nanti para staf kerepotan kalau ini terus berlanjut

BH : Perasaanku tentang liburan ini…

D.O : _Mwoya? _Tahu-tahu dia kembali ke topic

BH : Ooo… Aku sedikit takut karena nanti kita bakal main game dan yang kalah harus nyebur. Tapi nanti malam juga ada acara BBQ jadi aku senang! BBQ, kau nggak tahu artinya? Byun BaeQyun!

CHEN/SUHO/D.O : Pfft!

BH : Nanti malam juga bakal ada _Yaja_ time favorite Sehunnie. Kau senang kan Sehunnie?

SEHUN : … (menoleh ke arah lain)

Suasana jadi makin canggung…

Pintu restoran terbuka dan Huang Zitao masuk dengan wajah muram dan tangan masuk ke saku jaket. Ia lalu memesan ramyeon dan beberapa hidangan snack dan membawa nampannya ke meja sebelah kelima member EXO tadi

Suasana jadi makin canggung super!

SUHO : Ah, aku mau ke toilet (berdiri dari kursinya)

D.O/BH : Aku juga!

Layar kamera Chen bergerak naik, menandakan ia juga ikut berdiri dan meninggalkan bangku. Keempat hyung itu berjalan menjauh dari duo maknae yang masih berdiam diri itu sambil tertawa kecil

BH : Berantem ngambek-ngambekan gitu, kayak anak SD ja

SUHO : Namanya juga maknae… hahaha

Chen dengan iseng memutar kameranya, merekam pemandangan kedua maknae itu dari kejauhan. Tao yang bersiap memakan ramyeonnya tiba-tiba berhenti dan membaginya ke dalam mangkuk snacknya yang telah kosong. Dengan gerak canggung ia mendekat ke arah Sehun dan menawarkan ramyeonnya itu agar mereka makan bersama.

Sehun Cuma diam namun akhirnya ia tertawa kecil dan meraih mangkuk tersebut. Keduanya lalu makan ramyeon dengan gerakan kikuk sambil sesekali bertukar kata.

CHEN : Bahkan cara baikannya juga kayak SD… Hahahah! Dasar… Sudahlah, yang penting mereka baikan! YEY!

.

.

Setelah bermain beberapa game di pantai, para member EXO akhirnya melakukan kesepakatan mereka. Bagi yang kalah harus nyebur. Malang bagi Kai dan Luhan dan Suho harus merasakan dinginnya laut di musim dingin…

Setiap moment tersebut diabadikan Chen dalam kameranya. Bagaimana tiap member tertawa-tawa dengan lepasnya. Bahkan duo maknae yang sempat bertengkar beberapa saat lalu kini malah tidak dapat dipisahkan.

**Chen's cam end~**

Chanyeol dan Kai (yang sudah ganti baju tapi masih pakai handuk di leher) mendekat ke arah Chen yang tengah asyik merekam ombak laut

CY : Yah Jongdae-ah! Staf-noona bilang hasil rekamanmu bakal ditayangkan di episode 5. Apa itu benar?

CHEN : Benar! Hasil rekamannya bagus-bagus sih! Semua member kecuali kalian menampilkan banyak fanservice saat kuwawancarai.

CY : Benarkah? Kalau begitu wawancarai kami berdua juga dong!

CHEN : Huh! Bukannya kalian sendiri nggak mau dan bilang ini bakalan boring? Kalian juga mengusirku tadi kan? Hus hus!

KAI : Bukan gitu hyung. Kami kira videonya Cuma buat koleksi pribadi.

CY : Ayo wawancarai kami, biar aku kasih fanservice yang bagus!

CHEN : NGGAK! Aku sudah terluka terlalu dalam!

CY : Maaf, maaf deh… kalau gitu kami harus ngapain agar kau mau merekam kami?

Chen berpikir sejenak, mempertimbangkan ucapan Chanyeol barusan. Setelah melihat sebuah stan kue ikan di kejauhan pantai Ia lalu mendapat sebuah ide yang tergambar dari tarikan senyumnya yang licik

CHEN : Aku mau makan kue ikan hangat-hangat nih! Kalau kalian membelikanku kue ikan ditoko itu aku bakal ngerekam…

KAI : Stan yang di ujung itu? Jauh amat! Itu nyaris sekilo!

CY : Pelit amat sih! Nggak usah diwawancara juga aku—

CHEN : Yakin? Yang lain fanservicenya pada keren lho! Kris hyung pasang pose model segala lho! Nanti kalau penggemar kalian pindah idola gimana lho?

CY : (menghela nafas) Iya, iya! Kue ikan aja kan? Pokoknya wawancarai kami ya!

Chanyeol dan Kai lalu berlari pelan menuju stan di ujung pantai sementara Chen memandanginya dengan puas.

CHEN : _Daebak… _Mereka benar-benar melakukannya… Padahal aku Cuma iseng. Jadi kasian. Apa mereka segitunya ingin dapat jam tayang?

STAFF : Jongdae-ah! Ini kameramu. Sudah selesai di cek PD-nim

CHEN : Benarkah? Apa hasilnya bagus?

STAFF : Bagus, bagus! Tapi… Karena ada masalah pribadi Sehun dan Tao yang terekam di bagian wawancara, dan hanya wawancara 3 member yang bisa ditampilkan, jadi supaya adil semua bagian wawancaranya gak bakal ditayangkan. Cuma bagian yang hepi-hepi aja…

CHEN : …

Chen menatap iba ke arah sosok Chanyeol dan Kai yang masih berlari dengan gigih menuju stan kue ikan di kejauhan tanpa mengetahui bahwa usaha mereka Cuma sia-sia

**To be Continued**


End file.
